Transformers Prime: Project Predafemme
by SummerLeighanne
Summary: I was an Autobot, once upon a time. Shockwave had his reasons for me and I gave into him thinking I was helping. I should've left him there, but he pulled me in, intending something completely different than I had thought. I lost all memory of my Autobot friends, or had I? New instincts took over, controlling me. But how easy is it to change from good to bad and back again?
1. Chapter 1: Lost

_'Damn it, Arcee.'_ I thought. I dashed around, looking for the blue bot and her red partner. I always seemed to lose them, or they intentionally ditched me. Her old team used to use these tunnels, until they were all killed. She knew where she was going, I didn't. All I had was just random hunches. _'It's too bad Cliffjumper doesn't talk any louder. I would've been able to find them by now.'_ I began to slow down coming to a corner. I cautiously looked around it, and saw no one. I looked to my right, observing a blank wall, and then looked behind me, making sure nobody followed. I was alone, and lost. I sprinted around the corner, hoping that I would find Arcee soon. I knew they were walking, and running was an easy way to catch up, but if couldn't run forever. I slowed, until I was fast walking. I concluded that I had been lost for almost an hour. Which wasn't a good thing. I was hopeless.

"Hey." I stopped dead in my tracks. The voice was deep, and it was definitely a mech. He sounded like he was in pain. If it was a 'Con, I was probably screwed. My curiosity got the best of me. I turned around, and searched along the wall on my right for any crevices a bot could fit in. Surprisingly, in the dim light, I had missed a large opening along the wall. There he sat. He had one huge red optic, and the mech was purple. He had a large fusion cannon on his arm, and his optic made me nervous. He saw me, and I felt the need to run, but I saw that he was hurt, and he probably needed help.

"Can you help me?" He asked.

"You're- you're a Decepticon." I said, backing up slightly.

"No." He said calmly. He turned slightly, revealing an AutoBot marking on his shoulder. That immediately reassured me. I was still careful, but I approached him. I crouched down next to him, observing the deep gash in his leg.

"I'm not a medic." I said to him.

"I can tell. But your a femme, and I know you can help me." He said. I felt like he was just acting, and immediately I got up, suspecting... something.

"Wait, please." He made me nervous, but once again I crouched near him. I saw his arm move, but I only thought of it as, I dunno, a twitch or something. I felt a sudden sharp sting in my side.

"Ouch! What in Primus's name...?" I looked over and felt my stomach jump to my throat. A short, gurgled shriek jumped out of me when I saw a needle, it was huge. He was injecting some type of clear fluid in me, and I freaked at the sight of it. I tried to stand, but he grabbed my leg, making me lose my balance. I topple to the ground and tried to crawl away. I was panicking. He was a Decepticon. He wanted me. I tried to get away, but I could already feel the effects of the drugs he had put inside me. I felt dizzy, and tired, and the urge to just sleep was great, but I forced myself awake and tried to get away from him. I watched him stand, and he chuckled.

"It's hopeless. There isn't a point in trying to get away. You'll just be an experiment." He watched me as I crawled helplessly on the ground, my arms were weak, and I kept drifting off to sleep slightly. I finally stopped, too exhausted to continue. He walked up to me, and picked me up with no effort at all. He walked with no problem.

"I knew you'd fall for my paint job." He said. I didn't bother to look. My instincts had told me right this time, and I didn't listen. I couldn't twitch my finger if I tried. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't move. He walked silently, and I couldn't open my optics anymore, I tried to force them open, but my body already started to shut down, and I fell into a deep, medicated sleep.

**Shockwaves POV**

I waited for the femme to finally stop resisting sleep. She fell limp in my arms, and I continued to walk, it wasn't long before I came out of the tunnels, back onto the face of Cybertron. I was trapped here, and there wasn't a point in trying to leave, I could finish my experiment. My male Predacon was already halfway formed, and creating a female one was my new objective. I continued to walk, passing over hundreds and hundreds of sparkless husks. I finally made it to my lab, and upon entering, I observed the Predacons progress. It was only about 50%. That would give the female enough time. I smiled.

"You're finally going to have a girlfriend." I walked into the main lab part, and set her down on a berth. She didn't move. I continued on with the experiment. My goal was to attach a fossil of a Predacon somewhere on her body appropriately, and then submerge her in the same acid the other Predacon was in. Hopefully, she would form fast, and without any problems. I didn't have an assistant, so that meant it would take a bit longer. I had the fossil. I had all the tools I needed. I was ready.


	2. Chapter 2: Still Lost

I had successfully attached the Predacon fossil to her body, and I was ready for her to wake up. I watched her for hours, waiting for her to wake so I could continue the formation process. Finally, her optics opened, and she immediately panicked, pulling at the chains that held her down. She could barely move, and I was glad for that. I stood up, approaching her.

"Let me go you sick monster!" She screamed at me. I didn't say anything. I knew if I responded it would only cause her to get even more angry and confused. I detached the chains from the berth she lay on, and tugged, pulling her off of it. I was expecting that she would be able to stand in her own. Her knees wobbled, and she toppled to the floor. I dragged her up the stairs to the main chamber, she struggled to push herself up as I continued to drag her. I stood in front of the clear glass chamber that would soon hold her captive, and fill with acid, allowing her to form into a completely different species. I leaned over and pressed a button, opening the thick, glass chamber. I worked quickly, unclasping the chains that held her captive. She still struggled to stay on her feet, and she kicked me as soon as her legs were free. I ignored her, and unchained her wrists. She fought against me with a large amount of courage, which would show me that she was definitely going to be a good, strong, confident Predacon. I gave her a quick shove, and she was pushed into the chamber. Before she had a chance to get out, I closed it. I watched her pound at the glass, screaming vile names at me. I could hardly hear her, but I watched her try to get out. I leaned over to the right, pressing a large red button. I watched as in just a few seconds, the acid was to her ankles. She immediately panicked as it started to rise higher, and higher. In just a few minutes it was to her neck. I watched as she continued to struggle, kicking the glass with all her strength. It passed her helm, and her struggling slowed. I smiled with pride, I had successfully commenced Project: Femme Predacon.

**Arcees POV**

It made me feel bad that we weren't able to find Summer. She had gotten behind, and neither me or CliffJumper payed much attention to her. She was a strong warrior, but the only way she could get off of Cybertron and join with the Prime, was a space bridge. We had destroyed it in the process of getting away. She had no way to get out. She was never very good with groups, she always got lost. Probably because she was younger than both of us, and more curious. We would have to tell Optimus Prime about the incident, or risk lying. I heard that Primes could easily tell when someone was lying, so we had decided to tell the honest truth. As soon as we found him. We knew the coordinates that he'd risked to cast out to the stars. Me and Cliff didn't hesitate to continue our journey. When we arrived there, it was completely empty. We were in a desert, and I mean emempty/em. Neither of us transformed. We had seen the creatures that lived here, and they were intelligent. They might have been allied with Decepticons, we didn't know.

"You sure these are the right coordinates, Arcee? Didn't get them mixed up with all the coords you get from the mechs asking for a date, right?" CliffJumper asked. I sighed.

"CliffJumper, if these were the wrong coordinates, I would know. We're in the right place. I know it." It did feel like the right place, but the Prime promised he would be there. Where was he? We sat there, for a few minutes, Cliff blabbed on about stuff I wasn't paying attention to, when suddenly, a bridge opened, straight in front of us. We both knew the drill, and turned off our engines. A large, red and blue semi drove out of the bridge.

"It's him, Arcee. That's Optimus." CliffJumper whispered to me. There was an AutoBot symbol on the front of the semi, but that didn't mean it was a Prime, or even an AutoBot. The semi transformed, into a large mech that I knew immediately was a Prime. Me and Cliff transformed into our bot modes, and greeted him. Of course, both of us were starstruck, neither of us met a Prime before. It only took a few days for the Prime to explain everything he could to us to help us understand what kind of planet we were on. We met Bumblebee, and Ratchet. Both of them were polite, but Ratchet was polite in a grumpy way. Neither me or Cliff cared. We knew how to deal with grumpy mechs. Optimus told is all the rules and all the other kind of stuff that we needed to know. It was pretty simple. Pretty much all it was, was "follow the rules and don't get killed."


	3. Chapter 3: Brainwashed

Lord Megatron was quite proud that I had been able to finish the creation of Predaking. He had emotions, and I knew he hated StarScream. Predaking was quite loyal to me, and Megatron. I remained on Cybertron, however, awaiting the finish of my Predafemme. I allowed Megatron to care for my Predacon, and hoped the best for them. It would only take a few more weeks for the Predafemme to form completely, and I had to say, her form was quite exotic. She was emerald green, black and red, with spots of dark blue in several places. I figured her optics would be like Predakings, glowing yellow. She looked nothing like the female AutoBot I had taken, she had turned into something more dangerous. I had researched more of predacons, and predafemmes. The females were much more aggressive when it came to hunting, and were larger than the males. Predacons of either gender had equal strength, but the femmes skills were much more different then the mechs. They both had the ability to breath fire, but the femmes fire breath was much hotter, it could melt metal without contact. She would be a perfect ally. When her final formations were complete, I would have to speak with her, even though she couldn't respond. I could only hope that her trust and belief in me was equal to or stronger than Predakings. Predacons were a very intelligent species, and I expected that she would understand me. As the last few weeks of her formation commenced, I made sure her systems were working properly and anything else that needed to be done. Megatron informed me that he had sent Predaking off on a "hunt." He was off to murder WheelJack.

It was the final few days of her formation, that I realized she would be too large to actually fit in my lab. She fit in the formation chamber, but that was because her body was pressed together, after she could come out, she would immediately stretch, and that would literally destroy the ceiling and the walls. I had a problem. I could set up the "experiment" outside, but that could cause a malfunction, and a malfunction at the end of formation would shut down her systems and cause her to die. I would have to drain the acid after she was awake and all of her systems were working correctly, and somehow drag the huge beast outside of my lab. I didn't trust any of Megatrons troops, they were too clumsy. Knockout could help, but I was afraid the technology was too complicated, and the only thing he was good at was mostly destroying stuff. I would have to do it myself.

I woke up after about 3 hours into my recharging to a loud beeping noise, indicating that the process was finished. I sat up, giving myself a minute to fully online everything. I blinked slowly, and when I trusted myself that I was awake enough to handle the next few steps, I got up. I walked into the main chamber, and observed the huge Predafemmes body, contained in the glowing acid. I turned a few lights on, and approached the control area, where I could control and monitor her systems. I flicked each switch up, except for her respiratory system, and her brain. She would not be able to awaken yet, because of she did, she would probably drown in the acid. I pressed the button that allowed the acid to slowly filter out of her chamber. Her large body was magnificent, something I was extremely proud of. I walked behind the large glass tube, and unplugged each of the cords that connected to it, except for the respiratory and brain cords. They both were extremely long, an emergency length. The only thing that I couldn't figure out was how to get her out of my lab. She was extremely heavy, and I wouldn't be able to lift or carry her without being crushed. It made me angry that I couldn't come up with anything better than leaning the thing over and putting some emfucking/em wheels on it. It wasn't as safe as I wanted it to be, but I couldn't think of anything else. It took me almost an hour to enable the movement of the Predafemme. I brought a remote with me, so that I could make sure that when I turned the other systems on, they were working properly without running back and forth. I was going to push the capsule outside, which took much more effort than I had thought. She was _heavy_. Not in a bad way, in a healthy way. I pushed her a great distance away from my lab, ensuring hers and my labs safety. I uprighted the glass capsule, and observed it, making sure there was no damage. There was none, and I carefully pressed both buttons on the remote, turning her respiratory and brain systems on. Instantly, I saw her take a large breath, and her optics opened slowly. I stared in surprise, her optics were a bright, emerald green. She blinked, and I waved my hand in front of her optic, she watched it, passing her visual test. I continued to test her visually, and in other ways. Suddenly, she growled softly, and in that same moment, I heard a clear, feminine voice inside of my head. it was in Cybertronian. I stopped what I was doing in surprise, wondering whether or not I was imagining things. She kept her large optics on me, and I couldn't look away. The voice once again sounded in my head, only saying something different. I quickly translated it.

"I am talking to you, mech." I frowned, that wasn't possible, the Predacons could never speak telepathically.

"Will you let me out?" I translated. She didn't seem to know English. I explained it to her, and she caught on, almost unnaturally fast. I explained that I had created her, and asked that she would trust me. She accepted, and even made me hold an oath that I was her creator. I promised her, and finally, opened her capsule. She stepped out majestically. Walking a distance away, her whole body shook as she rid herself of anymore acid there was on her body. She stood straight up, and she was incredibly tall, much taller than Predaking. Her huge wings spread as she stretched, arching her back like a cat. She turned, and approached me, shaking her head slightly as she did so. Of course, I was very cautious her as she brought her head extremely close, she turned her head, looking at me with a sparkling emerald green optic the size of... 3 of my own helms.

"To where are you intending to go? I can take you there." She said to me.

"Actually, I'm taking you somewhere." She leaned back, and sat down on her hindquarters. I commed Soundwave.

::I'm ready for the space bridge.:: It took a few seconds, but the bridge opened in front of us. I questioned whether or not she would actually emfit/em. I explained that when I went through, I would ask that she waited a few seconds before following. She understood, and I walked through myself. I stepped in the throne room of Megatron. He sat, and several troopers surrounded him, along with StarScream and Knockout.

"You mentioned that you had another beast." Megatron said.

"I do, my Lord. Don't be alarmed, it is emmuch/em larger than Predaking, but twice as gentle." And with my last words, I turned toward the space bridge, and she entered. She showed off, walking through with the grace of an agile feline. I approached her, knowing she could read my mind, I asked that she would greet them, and she asked if they were edible. I explained that she would be able to feed later, and she obliged to my command. I felt her mind reach out to everyone present.

"Greetings, fellow Cybertronians." She said to them all, including me. Megatron immediately stood, and the others all stepped back in complete and utter shock.

"It speaks?" Megatron asked. The Predafemme growled, very menacingly.

"_She_, does speak. I'm not sure how. We have yet to name her. She is female, and therefore has stronger feelings about how you speak to her, or around her." She bent down slightly, and I ran my hand across her thickly armoured neck. Megatron approached her head, and raised his arm. She brought her head down, looking straight at him. He ran his hand across the plates of armour that covered her helm. A loud hum filled the air, loud enough to vibrate my chest plates. She was purring. Megatron carefully ran his hand across her cheek plates, and she pulled back slightly. Her nostrils flared as she inhaled deep breaths of his scent, imprinting it immediately. She gave me a look that said "can I eat him?" I felt her mind touch my own, searching for an answer. I told her that Megatron was our leader, and she was to respect him, with all of her being.

"Is she... capable of hunting?" Megatron asked. "Yes. In fact she is much more aggressive than Predaking. She is much more than meets the eye."


	4. Chapter 4:The Hunted, Becomes the Hunter

She wanted food, and she wanted it now. Megatron and I continued to speak, and Megatron continued to pet her. She started to get irritated, and pulled away from Megatrons strokes. He stopped listening to me, and turned towards the Predafemme. He was quiet for a few seconds, trying to figure out what she needed.

"Does... Her Majesty need something?" Megatron asked, specifically to the Predacon. It was strange, to hear those words from Lord Megatron. It did make sense, considering the other Predacon was a king, it would only be logical that she would be the queen. It didn't seem like she was answering him, so I answered his question instead.

"She's hungry. And I don't know of you want to use your troops on her...?" I saw Megatrons guards flinch, and take a few steps back.

"I would like to choose." Her thoughts rang out. Megatron laughed, a cruel, cold hearted sound.

"Of course. There are a few that cannot be picked though. I need them." Her nose twitched, and she stepped away from Megatron, approaching the others that stood behind us. She first approached Starscream, and he immediately stepped back. Something sparked in her huge optics, and she squinted slightly, and crouched. Her haunches wiggled back and forth as she prepared to pounce, and lucky for Starscream, he knew what was happening, and immediately transformed, flying to a safe distance. She straightened her legs, and watched him... sadly. She looked back at the others that stood, and Knockout caught her optic. She approached him cautiously, as if not to scare him. Knockout stood his ground, he knew better than Starscream. She brought her head close, smelling him. Suddenly she jerked her head back, and retreated quickly, appearing at my side. She snorted, smoke curling from her nostrils.

"He smells... funny. It makes my nose tingle." She said, her thoughts echoing between the minds of everyone. Knockout frowned.

"I don't smell that bad. I probably smell better than everyone else here." She turned her head to me, "The gray one is a terrible wimp. I need something that will fight back. Not something that will just lay there and die by simply my looks." I turned to Megatron, who had also heard her observations.

"My Liege, do you mind if she chooses between the Insecticons?" He shook his head.

"Not at all.

**Several Moments Later **

She chose her Insecticon, and Megatron had him put outside of the cathedral, only because she was too large to be on the inside. Of course, Megatron and I went with her, to observe the way she would "hunt."

"Any last words, insect?" she asked. The Insecticon approached her, and responded quickly.

"I'm not afraid of you, beast." If she could smile, she would have.

"That's the spirit. Three parts brave, and one part fool. I like that. It won't take long, unless you don't wish to die fighting." The Insecticon transformed into its insect form, and started to fly off, but the Predafemme jumped, and easily caught him out of the air. It struggled momentarily, and she brought her head down close to it, opening her huge jaws, and bit it's head off. The Predacons didn't need food, they attacked and "ate" because of bloodlust. And that was what she had. The bloodlust of a hundred Predacons.


	5. Chapter 5: Hunter Meets Hunter

I understood what my Creator needed/wanted from me. He mentioned another Predacon, and I was curious. He showed me "around", and he explained the situation they were in. The Decepticons and Autobots were in the middle of a war, and currently, the 'Cons were winning. He said that the 'Cons were unable to actually kill any of them, because the Autobots were very, very careful Cybertronian beings. And that was where I came in. I was a different species that the Autobots had yet to actually know of. I was quite capable of killing... anything. As I listened to him explain and speak, I couldn't help but notice that he was a _very_ _slow_ _walker_. I decided I would try to put up with it, but I had too much pent up energy, it needed to come out. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore. I roared with frustration, and he immediately stopped walking.

"I-Is something wrong?" Shockwave stuttered with surprise, and fear. I swung my head back and forth savagely, expressing how upset I was.

"YOU WALK SO SLOW! I can't stand it!"

**Shockwaves POV**

Her head and tail swung back and forth with frustration. I was walking too slow? I couldn't walk any faster than that, I was really trying my hardest to keep up with her without having to run. But it seems as though she was too energetic to walk. She snorted, swinging her head near me as smoke curled out of her nostrils. Suddenly, she opened her mouth, and grabbed me. I thought she was gonna eat me alive, but that would be illogical. She picked me up, and swung her head to the base of her neck, where her shoulders met. She carefully put me down between the huge spikes of armour. I sat, blinking my one eye, with complete shock. She had just _picked_ me up, with her _mouth_, and put me _on_ her.

"Now, I can walk at my own pace." She said with comfort. I began to explain where I left off, but she interrupted me.

"May I ask a question?" She asked, turning her head to look at me.

"Of course." I answered. She was silent for a few seconds then said, "You mentioned another Predacon. Will I get to meet him anytime soon?" I was surprised that she could remember me saying so.

"As soon as he gets back from tracking and killing WheelJack, then yes, you can." I answered her. She was quiet for a few moments.

"Does he... know about me?" she asked. br /"No. I've never mentioned you to him, and didn't plan to. He wouldn't be able to concentrate on his task of I told him about you. He would rush himself, and therefore possibly ruin the plan."br /She understood, and I continued explaining things, where I left off. She walked through the town of Jasper, but watched where she stepped. She picked her way through the streets, her tail brushing debris behind her. She was incredibly light on her feet, her steps made almost no sound, except for the crunching of debris underfoot. I spoke for hours, until Megatron spoke through the comm.

::Shockwave, PredaKing has returned:: I answered back immediately.

::We'll be right there my Liege:: I told the Predafemme what was going on, and started to get off of her shoulders when she suddenly crouched.

"Hold on, Shockwave." She said. My stomach tightened with horror.

"I-I'll be better off on the ground." It was too late. She raised her wings, uncurling them to full length, and jumped. Her legs were powerful, pushing her straight into the air, while I smashed my head on her armoured plates in front of me. We hung motionless for a nanosecond, but with three powerful flaps of her huge wings, we were airborne, and so was my stomach. I had never been so terrified in my life. If I wasn't paying attention to trying not to pass out, then I would have looked around. It was surely a magnificent view. It felt like forever when we finally arrived back at the cathedral, and there was PredaKing. He looked guilty of something, the way a dog did after it ate something it knew it shouldn't of. I instantly knew that he had failed, but he immediately "cheered up" when he saw/heard the Predafemme. I felt sick as my creation landed. She was very light on her feet, the cathedral did not tremble, and there was no loud boom as her feet hit it's floor. I stumbled off of her, the intense urge to up chuck my guts was overwhelming, but I kept it all in, and turned to Predaking. He payed no attention to me, instead, he was all over the Predafemme. His optics dilated to a small slit as soon as he inhaled her natural scent, and in return, the Predafemme growled, a low, angry sound. He irritated her, and she wasn't afraid to show it. He ignored her warnings, and continued to "rudely" poke around her. He was inspecting her backside, when suddenly, the Predafemme whipped around, snarling. She snapped her jaws at him, and growled again.

"Get your fucking filthy paws away from me, you brain dead Predacon." Her thoughts radiated blood red, indicating that she was serious, and if he didn't heed her words, some serious shit was about to go down. He snorted, and _continued_ to ignore her, even after her warning. He was a bit more cautious this time, but before anything bad happened, I interrupted his "greeting."

"Back off, Predaking." He snorted again, his optics narrowing, but reluctantly pulled away from her. She glared at him, and they made eye contact, but he broke it, and turned to me. I gained my information from him, he emhad/em failed. I received that he had been run over, by a large ship. I recognized it, having used the cordial psychic patch. It was Ultra Magnus's ship. It picked up WheelJack, and Bulkhead, plus their pet human. They had gotten away, barely, because Predaking got ran over. The Predafemme snorted with amusement.

"I would have used my brain. If he was inside the ship, I would have smashed the ceiling in, pulled him out, and snapped his neck. It's that simple." I nodded, she did use her brain.

"Well, right now we have something else to worry about. We can't keep calling you Predafemme, or Predacon. Or whatever else we could call you. We must think of a name. Something... logical." I turned to Megatron, he shrugged.

"Well," Knockout began. "We could call her Predaqueen, because, you know, he's the he, and she's the she." The Predafemme stepped forward, explaining why she didn't like it.

"No. A king and queen are always mates, and currently, I don't choose to be _this_ ones mate. I would rather be called Starstrukk." A low whine sounded from Predaking, he was laughing at her choice. The Predafemme whipped around, towering over the other Predacon, and raised a very large, clawed paw threateningly.

"You dare to laugh at my choice, sparkling?! I will tear you from limb to limb, and laugh at what your outcome may look like."br /Predaking shrunk away slightly, tail between his legs. She was... terrifying, I had to admit, she scared me, but I was in control of them. The Predafemme lowered her paw, "I didn't think so." She turned back around, her tail lashing back and forth with the remnants of her anger.

"Then, if that's what you would like to be called, we will call you Starstrukk." Megatron answered for me. Starstrukk bowed her head slightly, accepting her leaders words.

**A few hours later**

It was dark, and Predaking was being hassled into his "kennel." I began to relay rules to Starstrukk, as she did not want to be shoved into a kennel much too small for her.

"You may roam, but I will always have a tracking device that shows where you are. You can't remove it, unless you kill yourself. Do NOT interfere with the Autobots, no matter where they are, or what they are doing. Unless their here, you may NOT engage in any combat. And if you do, you WILL inform me first, or Lord Megatron, either one of us would like to know, whether we are sleeping or awake. Stay close to Decepticon territory. I would appreciate it if the Autobots didn't know of your existence yet, so keep a low profile. Don't engage with the humans, the word spreads quickly when people see a large, flying, fire-breathing creature such as you. most importantly, stay OUT of trouble." She memorized each word I said, and made sure to respect them. Starstrukk was sure to be a very loyal warrior, I was sure of it.


	6. Chapter 6: The Feeling is Mutual

It was a few months before I actually went on my own mission. Many of my days were spent frolicking around, destroying what was left of the city. Shockwave noticed that I was building up a lot of energy from doing nothing. The only adrenaline I got from anything was from killing my own prey, or "play fighting" with Predaking, as Shockwave called it. I hated him, but he didn't feel the same, he was all over me, sticking his nose everywhere, and it pissed me off. This time, he shoved his nose right underneath my tail, and I wasn't going to hold back this time. I swung my tail as hard as I could, hitting him smack in the face. He backed up, realizing his mistake, but it was too late. Anger boiled up through my system. I turned quickly, pouncing on him, my teeth instantly going for his neck. He backed up just fast enough to keep from being bitten, but that wasn't going to stop me. I swung my claws at him, feeling the sharp talons rake across his armour, spilling his dark blue energon on the ground. He howled, and limped backwards, tail between his legs. I wasn't done with him, he was gonna pay for all the times he stuck his nose in the wrong places. I pounced at him again, but he dodged to the left, and jumped on my back. I rolled over quickly, squishing his body into the ground before coming out on top of him. He gave a strangled cry of defeat, but I had my jaws at his neck, contemplating on whether or not to take his life. He was useless, weak. The Decepticons needed strong warriors. He squirmed beneath me, his hind legs pulling up beneath my belly, and he kicked me, as hard as he could, managing to throw me off of him. I landed, perfectly balanced on my feet, and skidded, and still, he wasn't ready. I took a large breath, feeling the heat of the flames inside of me rise up my neck, his optics widened. I stretched my neck out towards him, and he scrambled backwards, as if it would help him. I opened my jaws, and released the emerald green inferno. The air around the flames shimmered for more than a few feet away. Predaking grew smarter, and he jumped straight up in the air, and took flight, trying desperately to get away from me. I continued to breath my column of flame, when suddenly,

"Starstrukk." I immediately cut off the flames, and turned to my creator. Predakings strangled cries fading off to the distance as he flew to the medic.

"Why did you hurt him?" He asked me. I snarled my response with disgust.

"Predaking continues to stick his nose in the wrong places. I've given up with warning him. He's the one who put this burden upon himself. I'm choosing to teach him a lesson and hope that he gets the hint." Shockwave abruptly changed the subject.

"You don't do much, unless someone needs you?" I stuck my face right in his, turning my head to the side to look at him with one optic.

"Why do you ask?" His emotion changed from anger, to eagerness.

"Lord Megatron has held a certain Autobot hostage before you and Predaking came around. He needs that Autobot again. I need you to bring him back alive." I was confused. Lord Megatron wanted an Autobot alive?

"Why alive?" I asked.

"The Autobot has information that we won't be able to receive if he was deceased. I have a sample of his energon, if you would like to begin now." Excitement shot through my mind and body.

"I'm ready for anything the Decepticons have to give to me." Shockwave pulled a small glass canister and held it up. I breathed in the heavy scent of the Autobot, and immediately imprinted the unique bio signature of the energon. I felt a feeling, similar to my homing sensor go off, showing me where the Autobot was located.

"We don't have time to waste, don't injure him, and don't listen to anything they say." Shockwave ran his hand across my neck plates, continuing. "Be careful of the Prime. He's very tricky. Stay safe."

I estimated that if I flew at a fast pace, I could get to the Autobots location in a few hours, but by then I would be too exhausted to carry on with the mission. I decided that when I got there, I would pay attention to where he was, and rest. I traveled over large bodies of water several times, and forests. I traveled over "cities" that gleamed bright in the darkness of night. It was late when I arrived at my destination, it was in the middle of a desert, and there were several different buildings that were in rows of three. I would have to hide somewhere. I found a large hill, large enough to obscure me from the Autobots and the humans view. I off-lined, and it was afternoon by the time I rested enough. I sat up carefully, and stretched, making sure to stay out of anythings view. My sensors indicated that the bot I was looking for was outside. There was nowhere I could hide, nowhere I could keep myself hidden so I could sneak up on them. There were several Autobots and 4 humans. I stepped quietly, but decided that a sneak attack wouldn't do the trick. I was curious about them, and my curiousness made me disobey an order. I was going to speak to them if they chose to speak to me. I watched for a few minutes from a long distance, they seemed... happy. They weren't fighting. They smiled, and laughed. I had never seen a Decepticon smile and laugh. The Autobots were bright and cheery, and I felt like I missed that, as if I had it before. Another bot arrived on the scene, and this one almost made my spark stop. She was female, dark blue, and incredibly small. I felt like I knew her. I recognized her face somehow. I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew her before being a Predacon. But that was impossible, I had always been a Predacon, and that was it. I decided to come from the air, I hovered a few miles above them, none noticed. That was when I swooped down. Then they noticed. I heard yelling, but I ignored it, landing lightly in front of them all. The one I was supposed to be going for was old. He was a orange and white bot, and I knew instantly he was the medic. He backed up, looks of horror was on each of the bots and humans faces. All of them had guns pointed at me but before they started to fire, a large red bot stepped forward, holding his hand up, indicating for them to hold their fire.

"It hasn't attacked yet. I can only assume it would like to speak." He said. I assumed that one would be Optimus Prime. Another spoke, one my data banks recognized as WheelJack.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! That's the thing that tried to kill me and Bulk. No way I'm not gonna shoot it." His gun charged. But the Prime stopped him.

"WheelJack, if it wanted one of us dead, we would be dead by now." The bot held his fire.

"Make it quick, before I blow this bastards brains on the ground." The large mech stepped forward.

"Can you... speak?" he asked. They all looked terrified. It made me feel superior. Even the Prime looked nervous.

"I do speak. If you have something to say, say it now, while I'm listening." I responded to him. WheelJack shifted nervously.

"The other one didn't talk."

"The other one is stupid." I growled. The Prime sucked up his courage.

"Who are you here for, and why?" I walked carefully to my left, where the female was. I recognized her. She wasn't in my data banks. I knew her name.

"Arcee." She flinched.

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing. I just find it curious that your not in my data banks, and yet I recognize you." I said to her. I felt confusion build up in my system. There was another...

"Where is the red mech you traveled with?" I asked. Her optics widened, and she took a few steps back.

"H-how did you...?" The medic spoke up, but stayed behind the large green mech known as Bulkhead.

"Shockwave. He did this to you. He created a monster. Arcee, wasn't there another femme you traveled with? One that got lost?"

One that got lost. One that was stolen, went missing. I glanced at the medic, and back to the femme. What the medic mentioned made me rethink everything I was ever taught. I didn't want to hear more. I wouldn't let them say anything else. Shockwave didn't lie to me... did he?


	7. Chapter 7: Good Predacon

Of course, the Autobots were probably lying, and I couldn't disobey orders that were from Megatron. I snatched up the medic, and took off, flying just fast enough to get out of gun range before they had the sense of firing. Unfortunately for me, the Prime could fly too. I didn't want to hurt him, but there was no other way I had to get him off my tail, literally. He was climbing up my tail, and throwing him off would throw me off too, my tail acted as a rudder, and if I threw him straight down I would probably fly straight up. It didn't matter to me, just that he didn't get hurt. He was still at the very end, struggling to hold on. I steadied myself, preparing to throw him off. I needed to fly lower, just low enough that he would hit the ground and be unable to get back up. When I decided I was close enough, I flicked my tail downwards, and he lost his hopeless grip on my armour, and fell. I didn't watch him hit the ground. The medic in my front paws was screaming his head off. His face was green, and he was terrified.

"Let go of me!" He yelled.

"If I let you go now, you'd fall to your death. Lord Megatron told me the Autobots had enough common sense to trick the Decepticons, but I don't see the common sense." He shut up. I was holding him, but it didn't seem that he trusted me. He gripped my claws like I was going to drop him. His face was still green, and his optics were shut tight.

"Why don't you just kill me yourself?" he asked. Once again, he didn't use common sense.

"If I was told to kill you, I wouldn't hesitate, obviously my orders were no to kill you, so I'm not going to kill you. Lord Megatron needs you for something, and I was told to _retrieve_ you without injury." He was silent again.

"They can track me. You won't have me for long."

"Again with the common sense, old man. We know that they can track you, I've disabled your tracker. They can't find you. The Nemesis is shielded, and we all know that you Autobots can't breach the cathedral without dying. The Decepticons think before they act." He mumbled something, which sounded suspiciously like 'you got that right' hinted with sarcasm. He was quiet the rest of the flight.

By the time I made it back to Decepticons premises, I was exhausted, carrying a medic as fast as I could was a bit of a challenge for me. I didn't get much exercise, and that would explain why the journey was difficult. I landed heavily near the entrance of the cathedral, warning the medic that he would be instantly killed if he tried to run. I set him down carefully, and he stayed where he was at, as the guards chained and cuffed him. I watched as they dragged him across the cathedral to the platform where the Nemesis was "parked." Lord Megatron was at my side, also watching the medic. He patted my shoulder.

"Did you speak with him?" He asked me.

"Yes. The Autobot had questions, and I chose to answer. I don't see where their common sense comes from. They don't seem to have any, at all." Megatron smirked.

"I'm glad you see through their lies. You're much more reliable than Predaking." I snorted, bending my head down near him, allowing him to scratch behind my armoured jaw. I was proud to serve him, but I had questions that needed to be answered. Speaking to Shockwave was another one of my objectives, but he was currently with Predaking. Why, I didn't know, and I didn't care to find out. Megatron left me, to sit on his throne once again, but I decided to follow. I flopped down next to him, guarding my leader. He continued to scratch my chin, telling me how I was such a "good Predacon" and he wished there were more like me. He spoke to me, about his plans with the Autobot medic, and what he was to do with him. I listened, speaking when necessary, pointing out a few ideas that would work with his plans to enhance them. It wasn't long before he began to ramble on about what he despised. He spoke of how the Autobots irritated him, and then he began to speak about the flaws in his troops. His tone became angry as he spoke of Starscream. I listened, understanding how he felt about the teeny 'con. The sky began to darken as he spoke to me, and finally, Shockwave returned from the Nemesis, having put Predaking in his /Before he could say something, I spoke.

"Shockwave, I only currently have 2 Autobots in my memory banks. Optimus Prime, and Ratchet. There were other Autobots there. Why is it that I recognized and knew the female?" My creator immediately stuttered, surprised that I asked such a question.

"I- I don't know... you were probably just imagining things. You've never seen the Autobots." Megatron stopped scratching. I stood up, I felt like he was lying to me, and I didn't like it. I growled.

"Why do I feel like you're lying to me?" He shifted uncomfortably.

"Starstrukk-"

"Why don't you just tell her the truth, Shockwave? She deserves to know. She's intelligent, there isn't a possible way you could hide this information from her." Megatron said. I glared at my creator. He _was_ lying. He sighed.

"You were once an Autobot, but not a very good one. You had a strong spirit, and I decided you would be good to experiment on. But your not an Autobot anymore, your a Predacon. It would be logical that you have memories from your past, but not many. You've started a new life, and there isn't a point in thinking of yourself as an Autobot. Autobots are weak, and stupid, but your a supreme being now. Be thankful." I continued to glare at him. He wouldn't make eye contact.

"It wasn't that hard... now was it? Don't lie to me, I know when your lying. It's not my fault your a bad liar." I said to him. I sat back down. Megatron scratched my chin again. I still respected Shockwave. He only tried to keep me safe from the Autobots by not telling me. I understood. I forgave him. I wouldn't doubt him. I _couldn't_ doubt him. He was my creator. I had to respect him, even if it was a mistake.


	8. Chapter 8: TMI

I stretched, raking my huge talons through the air. I stood up, stretching my legs and arching my back like a cat, I stretched myself out, preparing for the day. Unfurling my wings, I tested each gear, making sure there were no complications. I stood for a second, breathing in the sweet smell of dawn. It was the smell. Something was wrong. My nose twitched, it wasn't the smell. I paused, listening... for something. Anything. Not a sound. Dead silent. I looked around, it was still a little dark, but it wasn't hard to see. I sniffed the air again, testing all the small tiny details in the air, looking for something out of the ordinary. I turned my head, and continued to search, when suddenly a huge whiff of spilled, warm energon came busting it's way up my nose. I snorted. Something happened. What happened?

I woke up, and it was dead silent. I never onlined like that. I sat up, comming several different troop leaders. None answered. It was pissing me off. '_What the shit? Why wasn't anyone answering me?_' I stood, walking out of my headquarters and down the hallway, searching for any troops.  
Nobody. Not one person walked or guarded the halls. Obviously they were taking a break or something. But something in my gut told me otherwise. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

::Shockwave.:: I waited for a response.

::Yes, my Liege?:: His voice was gravelly, like he had just woken up.

::Where is everyone? Why aren't they at their posts? I don't see anybody. I don't hear anybody. I don't hear anything. What's going on?::

I kept my head low to the ground, and my wings pinned to my back to enable me to move faster as I tore through the wrecked town. It wasn't long before I made it to the cathedral. Two guards were dead at the entrance. I sniffed the corpses. Only a few minutes ago did those two die. I stood still, listening again. I didn't hear anything. Which was so weird. Silence. The wind was one of the few sounds, but nothing else. Not the screeching of metal, or any sounds that were created by something that was moving. Whoever it was that was here, had to be inside. But I couldn't get in, I was much too large to patrol the halls. They would have to come out eventually. They couldn't bridge off the tremendous tower. I knew that. I would wait, until someone, gave me some type of orders.

I sat. And sat. And sat. Smelling the wind, straining to hear anything out of the ordinary. It was a long time. Nobody said anything through the comm. whoever it was, must've scrambled the system. I was listening hard. Footsteps. Small, light pitter patters reached my ears. They were coming in my direction. I had my plan. They didn't know I was there, but I knew where they were. I stayed still, and quiet, blending in with the dark hues of my leaders castle. They got close, very close, when suddenly, they stopped. I heard a faint ringing noise. Phaseshifter. The one called Smokescreen was walking through the walls casually, looking to see if the escape route was clear. I followed him, he still didn't know I was there. I became a stalker, hiding in the light of dawn. I could smell him. I could hear him. I knew where he was, although I couldn't see him. I heard him turn, and I backed into the shadows again. Dimming the lights in my optics, I watched as he stepped out of the wall. He looked around briefly, and then he spoke into his comm.

::Alright guys. It's all clear. I'm itching to get outta here, the place is making me nervous.:: I held back the low growl that was threatening to come out. I would wait for the others, and then I would cook them. I would kill them all. For what they did, to the Decepticons. They only caused problems for the 'Cons, and I wanted to get rid of them. The front doors opened. Optimus Prime stepped out, Ratchet followed. And then the others. Counting the rude WheelJack one. They all looked a little nervous.

"You know, we never saw that Predacon that took Ratchet. Maybe they have a separate kennel for it." Commented Smokescreen.

"Shhh. She might be around, we can't risk that." WheelJack hissed at him.

"Hey, Ratchet. Didn't you say she was an Autobot? She'd make a really cool partner. We would totally be friends." Smokescreen said aloud. Friends? What was a friend? Was that a good thing? It sounded good. I wanted to be a friend.

"We have to be farther away for the groundbridge to work. So let's get going." The Prime stated. I couldn't let them leave. Just as they were about to "roll out" I blocked their path. Everyone turned pale. They pointed their blasters at me, but didn't fire.

"You think I would let you leave? You think you can fool me? I'm a superior being, much smarter than all of you combined. You're not leaving." Ratchet leaned over and whispered something into Optimus's ear. The Prime looked me in the eyes and said, "You honestly feel that way? You're not just trying to sound like all the others?" _'What kind of question is that?!'_

"What kind of question is that? Of course... I..." I struggled to say what I intended. He watched me. The other bots were appalled that their leader had said that. The looked at him with wide, scared optics. He didn't break eye contact with me. I glared at him. I knew better than to converse with the Prime. He was sneaky, and so were the others. I couldn't let them slip past my guard.

"I'm better, smarter and stronger than all of you. I should just kill you now, and save more time, with less problems." I said. Suddenly, the medic stepped passed his leader and spoke.

"You can't feel so hostile against us, you were once an Autobot, there's no point in trying to lie to us." I snarled, smoke curling from my nostrils with anger.

"How did you know that?" He stared at me blankly.

"I'm not stupid. I can get passed the lousy security on Shockwaves super computer." _'They need to die,'_ I told myself. Why couldn't I kill them? It's what Megatron would want. It felt wrong to even think about hurting them. Why did I suddenly have a change of heart? What was wrong with me?


	9. Chapter 9: Wrong Team

I watched them silently. They knew. I was an Autobot a long time ago. My spark wasn't in the right place. My brain said kill them but my spark said they were family. I couldn't hurt my family. No. They weren't family. They were the enemy, and deserved to die for what they did to Megatrons troops. But they didn't. They just did what was necessary to take back family. But that raised a question.

"Why... didn't you come for me? I was an Autobot. I deserved to be found. I deserved what I fought for. I deserved a family that protects each other and doesn't kill for the fun of it. Why didn't you come for me...?" It felt wrong to say that I deserved to have a family. I didn't have a family. I had my leader. I had my creator, but none of my kind. I was an Autobot, trapped inside a huge beast that was thirsty for blood. My mind was filled with lies. What did I do to deserve this? I wanted to be a normal again. I didn't want to be huge. I wanted to be someone with thumbs, and blasters. I wanted to walk on two legs. I wanted to be what I was. I wanted... to be _ME_.

**Ratchets POV**

We watched the giant Predacon. She was quiet. She watched us. Her eyes said murder, but she was hesitating. Obviously something had hit her, a feeling. And it hit her hard. I watched her struggle with herself. Maybe she was trying to comprehend what she was. What she had been. What she could be. She took a tiny step back, away from us. She didn't want to disappoint her master, and her creator, but she didn't want to hurt us. She was conflicted and all of us watched as she stood there, trying to decide what to do.

Suddenly, gears started to shift, and pull into a different shape. Starting with her chest, and then her back, and continuing. I didn't know what was happening. What was happening? I watched as the form became smaller, and smaller yet, taking a size of a normal Autobot. Finally, the pieces and gears stopped shifting. Revealing a very young, female Autobot, that was standing there utterly confused and appalled at what had just happened to herself. All I could think was 'what the shit. Is that even genetically possible? I've never heard of anything like that happening, to anything.' She blinked several times, obviously confused. She looked down at her hands, turning them over, closing and opening them. She didn't look anything like she just did. She looked like a normal Autobot, only confused.

"W-what...?" She said aloud. Her voice was soft and gentle. And still confused. Her optics widened at the sound of her own voice. Her optics were an unusual shade of green, outlined with a dark blue. Everyone was asking the same thing. What. We all stared at her, nobody lowered their blasters, just out of precaution. Her optics were full of fear, of herself. Her optics met mine, and she searched, for an answer. For something that would make sense. I didn't have anything, at all. Bumblebee beeped quietly, "How...?" We were all confused. I was baffled. Predacons couldn't do that. Not that I knew of. They were beasts that couldn't be controlled, but Megatron managed to do it. Nothing is impossible. She suddenly took a few steps back.

"You- you have to get out of here. Before Megatron finds out. He'll have my helm. Get out of here. I don't want to... hurt you. Please." We moved. Quickly. Optimus didn't move. He stayed right where he was.

"Optimus, this is our chance, before someone gets hurt. Let's go." Arcee said. Optimus just stared at her. She watched him, and then suddenly looked away. Optimus turned, as if to leave, then said, "We can't leave her." I looked at Optimus, long and hard. Trying to understand why he would say that. She _was_ an Autobot. She was scared. And her ass was about to be whooped if she didn't get outta Megatrons sight for a while. Optimus didn't hesitate. He walked right up to her, grabbing her slender arm, and dragged her in the direction we were originally heading.

"W-wait! I can't go with you. Megatron will have my helm on his wall!" Optimus didn't stop.

"You're not going back to him. You'll be safe with us." She didn't protest, but looked back at the large cathedral mournfully, as if she was going to miss being there. She walked beside Optimus, almost nervously, she didn't know what was going to happen to her. And yet she continued to follow, continued to trust that we weren't going to kill her, or hurt her. And we all trusted Optimus. Obviously his judgment about her was correct, he looked incredibly pissed. He looked at her with a distasteful expression. It didn't seem they would get along very well, but maybe she wasn't that bad after all.

What were we going to do with her?


	10. Chapter 10: Home

I was so confused. It felt weird to walk on two legs, but I followed their lead. They seemed to not comprehend what kind of situation I was in. If Megatron found out, I would be dead. I couldn't go with them, but I couldn't make myself wrench my arm out of the Primes grip. Was he trusting me? His grip wasn't even tight. I could easily get away. But I couldn't.

We walked quite a distance, before the medic stopped us. Holding up a remote control, he pushed a button, and a ground bridge appeared in front of us. Maybe I should have been worried about where they were taking me, but it didn't cross through my mind that they were intentionally bringing me somewhere to hurt me. When the Prime stepped foreword first to go through the groundbridge, I forced him to stop by hesitating. What if they did want to hurt me?

"Come on." His deep voice reassured me. "Before someone starts an alarm." I looked at the other Autobot team members nervously. They were tough looking. Maybe they would beat me up. I was a bit scrawny looking. But then again I was just a Predacon. Optimus pulled at my arm again, and we started foreword. I may not have been ready, but it was a new start. And that was something I needed. My eyes barely adjusted to where I was when I blurted, "The Decepticons know where your base is."

"No. They don't. This is a completely different base from when you 'stole' Ratchet." Said the Prime. I let my brain update itself on the Autobots new base. It looked like... an old Decepticon warship. I remained silent, nervous of what may or may not happen. I watched the others file into the large open space, they watched me closely and cautiously. The blue one called Smokescreen seemed to be glaring. Squinting his eyes to try and look like the others, and more professional. I felt incredibly shy under all of their watchful gazes. Optimus spoke, breaking the pressurizing silence, explaining to me that I was going to be followed, until he felt I was trustworthy and the others felt safe. I managed a small 'okay', still not used to the sound of my natural voice that spoke words instead of growling. Ratchet walked out of the room, heading somewhere that was away from me. As soon as he left, the other Autobots, not including Optimus Prime, piled near me, asking tons of questions that I couldn't answer due to my surprise. Optimus watched from a safe distance, obviously not wanting to be included in all the confusion and question asking.

"WOW!" Exclaimed Smokescreen. "I've never been so close to a Predacon before. You guys are so cool looking! How did you do the whole transforming thing? That was awesome too." He poked around, picking up my arms, flattening out my hands to size them with his.

"So what was with the whole 'I'm gunna beat you up' thing?" The large, green mech asked, which I later learned was Bulkhead.

"You look the same as the day we left Cybertron. Not any older or younger, a bit more fit though," Arcee drawled.

"I- uh. I..." I couldn't help but stutter, they were all talking over each other, I didn't want to talk over them, or interrupt their questions, but I couldn't not talk over them, I wasn't going to remember all of their questions.

"You guys should probably shut up. You know she can't answer you if your still talking." WheelJack called out, also from a distance. The all stopped talking.

"Uh... What- what was the question...?" I stuttered.

Smokescreens voice clearly called out, "How did you do the transforming from a beast to a normal bot?"

"I... I don't know." I answered, shifting shyly under their watchful stares of interest. I didn't either, I had no clue how I had done that, it baffled me as much as it did the others.

"So you really don't remember anything? At all?" Asked Arcee. I looked down at my feet, summing up the courage to speak to just a few Autobots was difficult, for what reasons I didn't know.

"Not really... It might come to me later. I don't know how much later though." I answered several other questions before Optimus decided it was time to show me around, so I wouldn't get lost. I followed him carefully, my stomach still wanting to turn itself out. The warship was actually pretty big too, I was quite surprised at its size. I spent quite a few hours walking around with Optimus.

It came slowly, but it was a sudden ache, and an urge to fly was something I missed. The ache increased to where I began to walk slower, I felt cramped. My body felt too small, Optimus noticed as well.

"Are you alright?" He asked me as I leaned up against the wall, breathing heavily.

"No... I feel... uncomfortable. It's... uncomfortable." I responded slowly.

"Will you... make it back outside?" He asked.

"Yes. I think so." I said quietly. He turned around, and headed back the opposite way we came. I followed, noticing where we were going. We were going to Ratchets room. They didn't have a med bay yet, so Ratchets room served as a place to keep the wounded, and where checkups took place. Optimus asked me to wait outside his room, as he poked his head in. He said something that I wasn't really paying attention too, due to the discomfort I felt at just standing. Ratchet came out of his room, and looked at me carefully. He squinted, as if trying to zoom in to observe all the nooks and crannies. He turned, and no longer paying any attention to me, he walked down the hall, heading outside. Optimus and I followed him. We all stepped outside, and instantly I felt more free, less scrunched up in a tiny place.

"How do you feel now?" Ratchet asked. I looked up into the bright, blue sky, longing to be up there to feel the cool breeze.

"Better... but I still feel composed. I feel like... I need to stretch or something."

Ratchet shook his head.

"No, no. It's something else." Ratchet said, squinting at me again.

"Do you... think I'll be permanently grounded from now on?" I asked softly. He suddenly chuckled, his lips turning up into a small smile.

"I can transform into my vehicle mode whenever I need. You can probably do the same. But I can't explain to you how. This is something completely different than what I would do. Try. See of you can become a beast again." I stood there, staring blankly at him. I had no clue how to transform again. But he said to try, and I was going to. In any way I could.

So I stood there. Trying to concentrate about transforming back into beast mode. It wasn't working.

"Try something else. Connect yourself with a stronger feeling. Like... flying. Think about that. It might help a bit." 'Primus, what am I doing?' I thought. But I tried to think of flying. Something clicked inside me. It felt like someone had switched on the lights, and I knew how to transform again. And with those last thoughts, my body morphed once again, into the dangerous beast I once was.


	11. Chapter 11: Beastly

With transforming, my negative thoughts came back, stronger than before. Optimus and Ratchet stepped back away from me. Different instincts kicked in, and suddenly I felt the need to roll over and stick my tongue out. I exhaled loudly, it felt good to be able to relax again. I approached both of them, and immediately I noticed that they were nervous. Something in me changed, and I suddenly purred, expecting them to pet me or something. They both looked confused, looking at each other nervously. I suddenly felt rejected, so I pushed my head into the face of the medic. He cringed, as if I was going to hurt him. I rubbed my face on him, waiting for him to scratch my neck. He didn't, instead he took a few quick steps back, but I stayed right next to him, craning my neck out.

"What is she doing?! What are you doing?" Ratchet asked, very confused and terrified. Optimus was quiet, then he said with a confused tone, "I think she wants you to pet her."

"WHAT? Pet her? She's a Predacon. I don't think they like to be pet." I departed him with those words. He didn't understand what I wanted, but Optimus did. I stuck my face in his, then turned my head, waiting for him to scratch my neck. I felt his hand touch it, and I purred louder, wanting more. 'No,' I thought to him. 'Scratch.' He frowned a little, but began to scratch my neck. I relaxed, comfortable as hell with all the scratching he was doing. I flopped down on the ground, dust surrounding me, and relaxed even more, breathing deeply and purring loudly. Optimus stopped, and I responded with a small snort, expecting more from him.

"She seems to be much more animalistic in this form." He continued to scratch below my jaw, watching my reactions.

"I am still able to communicate with the two of you, although your minds seem strange..." I shifted, ending the loud purring and getting to my feet. Ratchet kept his distance and Optimus even stepped back, wary of my immense bulk.

"I won't crush you. I just need to- I'll be back." I crouched, unfurling my wings slightly in preparation for a good, long flight.

"Wait! Where are you going? You can't just leave." I squinted my optics slightly, turning to the medic that seemed to have a problem with my leaving.

"Scouting. And yes, I have every right to leave if I feel I need to. You cannot stop me in this form. I will promise to you that I will return, and I do not break my promises easily." I crouched again, about to jump when he interrupted me again.

"But how are we supposed to know that?" I relaxed, standing to my full height and arching my neck to I could look him in the face.

"Fine, old man. If you want to supervise, then supervise." I flopped to the ground, sticking my front leg out awkwardly so he could climb onto my back safely.

"No, I didn't mean that, I-" I let a low growl rumble through the air, cutting him off. Smoke curled from my nostrils as I spoke to him.

"Get on." Ratchet looked a little reluctant and pale, I hadn't meant to scare him so badly, or had I? He scooted forward, eyeing me carefully. I finally got fed up with how incredibly slow he seemed to be going, so I reached over with my head, and carefully lifted him to my back. He squirmed with discomfort on my back, despite how I was made. There was a place on my back that was made for a bot to sit there, he couldn't seem to find it.

"That was really, really unnecessary." I stood and felt him wobble.

"It was unnecessary of you to take so long. Sit still, would you? Hold onto the spike in front of you, it can be quite a jerk when I jump, it is possible for you to behead yourself if you're not careful." He squirmed around some more, then stopped. He seemed a bit more comfortable so I turned my head to look at him, he was different colors, the wrong kind.

"Wait, you're flying? I thought you were just going to walk around. Wait, wait!" I snorted in amusement, glancing at the Prime who also seemed to be amused.

"It'll only feel strange for a few seconds, Ratchet. Just try to relax." He whipped around to look at Optimus while I turned away from him.

"What do you mean, relax!? How am I supposed t-" His words were ripped out of his mouth as I crouched and jumped, forcing myself into the air with my powerful legs. We defied gravity for a few seconds before I was forced to flap my wings to keep us aloft. I was aware of the medic's screams of fear, it was unnatural for him to be in the air. I couldn't feel his hands gripping to spike on my back so I turned to look back at him. He was scrambling to lean forward and grab it, I did my best to keep us steady so he could find his balance, but I could do nothing about the different air temperatures that made me unsteady.

"Didn't I tell you to hold on?" Ratchet's mouth was open in a silent howl of fear, after a few seconds he squeezed his optics shut and pressed himself as close to me as he could, trying to control his emotions. I flew higher to get out of the unsteady wind and temperature's, trying to stable us so that he could actually look around. With a few strokes of my powerful wings I steadied myself out, out of range of the wind and temperature that would randomly throw me off.

"If you trust me, you will open your eyes, medic. I will not fall unsteady and neither will you." He didn't move, but spoke. His words were lost in the wind.

"Think what you want to say. I will hear." I gently pressed my mind against his, careful not to break him. His mind was alien to me, his held different thoughts than the Decepticons that I knew so well, his thoughts were of good things, positive. His mind was very open, but it was concentrating on one thing: not falling or looking around.

"No. I won't open my eyes." I could feel his fear, he was scared of falling.

"You will not fall. If that was possible I would not have taken you up here with me. Open your eyes and look at the rock you've taken shelter upon." I pushed emphasis into my thoughts, forcing him to understand that I was more than sure that he would not fall off, it wasn't possible. His mind grew a little blank and he started to rethink himself. I withdrew from him then, not wanting to intrude in his decision. I stopped flapping, there was no longer a need to do so. I did not go higher and I did not descend, I stayed at the same altitude, gliding through the air with no effort at all. I felt Ratchet move a little, but his body was still tense and he held on with surprising strength. I stayed mentally connected to him, just in case he wanted to say more. The wind wasn't bad, so if he physically spoke I would be able to hear him. I felt his head lift and his grip immediately tightened more than it already had, fear flooding his veins again. He pushed it back with bravery that I never expected from one so old. He shifted from his position, his grip still deathly tight, but I felt he was a little less scared.

"Holy mother of Primus. . ." He stared speechlessly at the landscape before him. Having never seen it from this view, it was much different to him.

"What is it that you see, medic? All I see is dust and shrubbery." He didn't speak for the longest time and for a few seconds I assumed he hadn't heard me.

"Your mind is still filled with negativity. Me being an Autobot for so long, I learn to enjoy the simplest things. Such as a place to stay, you have yet to learn how to appreciate things." I said no more, unable to come up with a retort that was clever enough to outclever his cleverness.

"Less is more?" I could feel his sudden surprise.

"Yes, having less is much more than I can ask for."


	12. Chapter 12 Bonding Time

As soon as my feet touched to ground Ratchet was climbing off. He made contact to the stable dirt and wobbled, struggling to stay upright. Optimus was there to catch his arm, but the medic shrugged him off stubbornly, irritated already. The Prime watched his old friend stagger away to the abandoned Decepticon warship as if he was drunk. As soon as Ratchet disappeared he turned to me.

"So how was the. . . bonding time?" He asked me. I let my tongue snake out, clearing any dust and debris from my face from the long flight. I curled up on the sand, enjoying the warmth of the afternoon sun.

"I wouldn't quite call it 'bonding time'." I said it mostly to myself, but he heard it, only because I allowed him to. I rested my head in the bed of warm sand, sighing heavily. Dirt sprayed everywhere from the breath and the Prime was attacked by it, swirling clouds engulfing his frame.

"I'll be fine here. You may go. If there is trouble, I will call, if I need one of you, I will call." I closed my optics, blotting out the light and shutting part of my brain down to rest. I vaguely heard the sand crunch under the metal feet of Optimus as he walked away.

Barely enough time passed for me to actually get into my afternoon nap when I heard yelling. I exhaled loudly and growled in annoyance. Whoever it was had an incredibly high pitched and annoying voice, and it seemed to be male. I tried to block out the noise, but whoever it was yelling seemed to be getting closer, or louder. Suddenly it grew quiet but I could hear the crunch of sand underneath the feet of several different bots. They smelled unfamiliar, so they weren't Decepticons. I heard several whispers including the annoying voice.

"Is it asleep?" I heard him say. I was most definitely not an 'it' and I never intended to be an 'it'. I lazily opened one eye, willing them mentally to go away. I was obviously needed for attention, so I stirred slightly, showing whoever they were that I was awake. The blue and yellow one stood several feet from my head, and was bent over staring at me.

"WOW, that's one huge optic! Can you see everything?" I blinked, looking up at the small, childish face that gazed back at me.

"What do you want, youngling?" I asked. His entire face brightened as I spoke to him.

"AWESOME! And you talk too! Aw yeah, this is sooo cool!" He dashed out of my view, which worried me a little, hopefully he didn't go poking around somewhere he shouldn't of. Another bot came into my view, this one I recognized as Bulkhead, he was the only one I remembered, except for Arcee, I knew her well enough.

"Sorry, Smokescreen still has some energy, cuz you know, he's kinda- WOAH! Hey, Smokescreen, let's not climb on her." I lifted my head as I felt small feet grind into my hips, swiftly pulling himself up with the strength of a young, pent up bot. I turned to glare at him, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't be angry at him for having so much energy and being curious. I let him climb on me as if I was a playground, it was amusing to watch him squeak with pleasure each time he found something new. His small hands poked and prodded everywhere, I could feel him gently running them across my wings.

"Wow, these are huge! Could you, like, spread them?" I shifted a little, looking back at the small, blue bot that stood on my shoulders.

"You might want to hold onto something." I said as I began to outstretch my wings. I spread them to full length as he had asked, but he was adventurous and didn't hang onto anything. My movement jostled him immensely and he almost lost his balance but caught himself at the right time. He laughed evilly, and I glanced at the other two bots that stood before me. Both of them shrugged, and I got the vibe that neither of them understood the youngster. Out of the corner of my right optic I saw movement, and I turned to see who it was. It was the white one, covered in battle scars. He kept his distance, and his canon was already out, as if prepared to attack me if provoked. He had a negative and badass attitude surrounding him, and I watched him carefully.

"You know, 'Screen. Maybe she doesn't want you climbing on her, ever think of that?" He called to the bot that was crawling all over me. I felt his movement stop, and he murmured something I didn't catch.

"You're just fine, Smokescreen. I don't mind." He waited a few seconds before moving around again, this time handling me carefully, as if not to make me angry or aggravated.

"Jackie, come on over here. She's not that bad." Wheeljack scowled, not bothering to take another step forward.

"The other one tried to kill us, Bulk. You think I'm gonna respect this one just because it's different?" I could feel his anger directed to me and I understood why he disliked me but I couldn't help but get a little offended. I raised my tail slightly, opening my jaws to reveal my sparkling row of sharp teeth.

"Wheeljack, she's way smarter than the other one, he wasn't very smart. There's no need to be judgemental, you haven't even met her yet." Wheeljack started forward, rolling his optics and grumbling the entire time. He stopped in front of me, giving me a sour look.

"Hi, Wheeljack. Nice to meet you." He was quick to speak and his tongue was sharp with sarcasm. I studied him, he actually wasn't very bad looking. I quickly imprinted his bio-signature and searched my data banks for any history on him. I found some, actually, I found a lot.

"You, are a war hero." I paused, shifting through the information before stumbling upon the list of deceased Wreckers that were on his team.

"And most of your friends are dead or lost in battle. My deepest condolences, Wheeljack." I bowed my head slightly, showing my respect for someone so highly ranked and then left with nothing. I saw a distinct change in his attitude, he seemed to stand up taller, holding himself proudly, but I also saw his expression harden and I knew he didn't want to talk about it. He gave me one last look before stomping away back to the abandoned Decepticon warship. As soon as he was out of earshot Bulkhead began to explain.

"That's kind've a sensitive topic for Jackie, he doesn't like to talk about it much. Anyway, how did you know that? Not a lot of bots know much about Wheeljack's past, except for me, of course." Bulkhead seemed very curious, so I explained.

"It was in my databanks. And I did a little searching through his to verify it, I didn't want to be saying something that wasn't true." I explained. Bulkhead leaned back slightly, rocking on his heels.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you, however you did it. What Jackie know's is a secret, he doesn't like things getting out about stuff he knows." I hummed in response, making sure to take note of what Bulkhead had pointed out. Smokescreen continued to prod around and I laid my head back onto the dry sand, enjoying its warmth. I closed my optics, dozing off slightly.

"So. . . do you remember anything? From that night, I mean? I heard Arcee ask suddenly. She seemed reluctant to talk about the subject, but I decided to give her the best answer I had. I took my time, mostly because it was way more dramatic, and because I was having strange little flashbacks.

"All I remember. . . Is Shockwave." There was a small inaudible gasp, and the sparkling on my back stopped moving then jumped off of me, as if trying to show off.

"Shockwave? I thought you guys said he was dead." There was an awkward silence, Arcee responded with a crack in her voice.

"So did. . . we. Are you sure it was him? Optimus will want to know this, it's not good that he's still alive." I hummed again to acknowledge her, movement meeting my ears.

"I'll tell 'em, and go talk to Jackie, try to reason with him. You don't really seem as bad as he thinks." I felt the vibrations in the sand I lay in as he walked away, intending to alert Optimus of Shockwave's fake death. I sighed a little, relaxing again before feeling Smokescreen's small arms start pulling him up on me again. Arcee eventually became comfortable enough around me to actually lean up against me, taking a small, well needed nap herself. Smokescreen kept himself quiet, not wanting to disturb either of us. I lay there for a few hours, Arcee had yet to wake up and Smokescreen had fallen asleep, his energy gone and causing his body to crash.

That's when a familiar, strange smelled filled my system.


	13. Chapter 13: The Search is On

p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="e84b954f99ad5189e301740df70daa69"strongA Few Hours Ago, At the Decepticon Citadel /strong/p  
p data-p-id="6e62381c5885e3a185aa34049afaa49e""WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE!?" Megatron roared in absolute rage, furious with the disappearance of the Predacon. /p  
p data-p-id="f0501da96fa4b1a6464a38975e6fca29""I don't know, My Liege. I can't track her, she's turned her tracker off, which is. . . well, it's impossible unless she's dead. . ." Four dead troopers lay at Megatron's feet, his pent up rage had gotten the best of him. He took several breaths as if to calm himself, but it didn't help. Shockwave only feared his leader when he was angry, and this was definitely not the time to say something bad. Megatron whipped around and stomped up to Shockwave angrily. The purple 'Con stood his ground, shrinking back and showing weakness was one of the things that would trigger an outbreak of physical violence. /p  
p data-p-id="b72e80246d64f74e26ab7440964e80d4""Find her. NOW." Shockwave stared up at his leaders unblinking, ruby eyes, nodding. /p  
p data-p-id="1efcb027e4b11a88705d4de8d7038f82""I'll dispatch Predaking, he's the only one that can find her right now." They held eye contact for just a few seconds more, before Shockwave turned away to comm Starscream, who was currently handling the beast. Megatron lost his violent anger and returned to his throne, leaning back and relaxing. /p  
p data-p-id="23d2618ae50a9e760a4819e8e35a6ccb"::Starscream, dispatch Predaking to search for StarStrukk.:: Shockwave carefully eyed his leader, who was glaring off into the distance, as if he wanted to just blow up something. I heard the comm open and expected Starscream's scratchy voice, but I was not greeted with it. There was silence and just as I was about to say something someone spoke. /p  
p data-p-id="2f183611a82c1a674f553262358eadbe"::Sir, I apologize for interfering with your conversation, but Starscream. . . well, he's busy.:: Before the comm switched off, I heard screaming, it was definitely Starscream. /p  
p data-p-id="7f21a1e8a3f0fbddc40f539ddfe725d9""Well, is he on his way?" Megatron growled from the other side of the room at me. I took a chance at lying. /p  
p data-p-id="f8084e9b37a5b5f267d4ac47435f519b""Yes, Sir. He's on his way. It may be awhile before he can get back to us, though." He nodded, slow and concentrated before dismissing me. /p  
p data-p-id="9e41a4e07c354dce0f0809ab0eeab05a"I made my way to the Nemesis, where Starscream and Predaking may or may night be fighting. I was greeted with the scratchy, high pitched shrieks from Starscream, who was being attacked by Predaking. My physical presence stopped the two of them and Predaking sat heavily on the outer deck of the Nemesis, causing the ship to shake. /p  
p data-p-id="da2d94b34fa5092d6ff421299fa3e084""Predaking, you're needed to track Starstrukk down and bring her here." He stood at Starstrukk's name, alert. I gave him the basics and he was off, flying away at an immense speed. I watched him go and Starscream seemed very relieved. /p  
p data-p-id="85bcfcf28ac2ffa7536054a853fbb8f3""So, she's ditched us? I told you she's not very intelligent." Starscream growled, his mood still sour from Predaking. /p  
p data-p-id="21311b758bc1dfee205eb6fb38dd5625""She's probably being manipulated. But I may not be correct." I left him quickly, not in the mood to answer questions. I had no way of getting in on the mission that Predaking was on, I could track him, but it was most likely that his destination was too far for us to reach in time. I had no way of tracking Starstrukk or finding anything out about her, and it was terrible, for my reputation with Megatron. He relied on/p 


	14. Chapter 14: Trouble

"Fine, but it won't be my fault if you come back changed." I lashed out with my mind, doing nothing to prepare him for what was to come. His alien thoughts crashed into mind and he physically flinched, his hands clenching into tight fists. I fused my mind with his momentarily, then carried his conscious into my own. It sounded confusing, because it was, I had no idea if it would work, and I didn't really know if he was okay with it. His mind was very weak, but I couldn't help the random flashbacks and memories that poured into my databanks. I didn't ignore them, in fact, I took in as many as I could, knowing that someday the information may be useful, but also harmful. As soon as his mind was within my own, I poured my physical feelings in him, he could now smell what I did, he felt the way I felt, and me him. Our minds had a few seconds of melting together, and my entire identity blurred. I couldn't figure out which memories were mine, nothing could separate the two of us. I concentrated on the task at hand, showing him how I knew what was going to happen. He was quick to react, responding in a positive way. His thoughts suddenly pierced my own.

"Separate us. I've seen- er, heard enough." I jerked my mind from his, craving privacy. He didn't know, but I know knew everything about him, I knew every memory, felt every feeling. He had a very strong anger for something, but what confused me was that he didn't know what he was angry about. I knew that it was the same for him, he now knew how I felt, how my mind worked. I didn't like the idea, but that was how it was now. Optimus took a few seconds to find himself, then he walked off, back to the Decepticon warship where his team was waiting for him. I watched him go, then turned back to the sky. It wasn't long before they all came back out, a groundbridge opening in their wake. They left without another word to me, although Ratchet watched me curiously until Optimus ushered him into the groundbridge. As soon as the swirling vortex disappeared I took to the sky, flying west, away from both Predaking and the Decepticon warship that harboured to Autobots, to keep them safe. I flew for a few hours, but I knew eventually I would be forced to stop and face the other Predacon.

Night had fallen when I finally decided to stop. His flight would leave him tired, not tired enough to be unable to fight, but tired enough to be exhausted easily. I knew Shockwave was tracking him, and I had to be cautious of anything the Predacon would try to trick me into. I landed by a large lake, out of the view of humans. I crawled over to the edge of the lake, curling into a tight ball and shutting down for a half an hour. I shut every system down in my body, giving me more energy. When I awoke, I could hear his wing beats, they were heavy and laboured, knowing this made me content I would win the fight. I knew he would not try to wimp out of this one, and I would make it out alive and on the winning side, but with injuries myself. My optics strained to see his metal body glint off of the moonlight. I caught sight of him and my stomach churned with excitement, but also nervousness. When his legs hit the ground I let a very angry snarl out, showing him that I was unhappy. I was going to try and tell him that I had been here, and with no one.

"What do you want, youngling?" I hissed at him. He made a loud, whining growl, he wasn't happy either. He did not speak back, having been unable to, but rather he used feelings and thoughts to show me what he felt. I watched little scenes flit through my mind, most were of Shockwave.

"I've been here the whole time, he could have just commed me." He indicated that my comm was disabled, and I tried to play stupid, telling him that I had no idea, and I was just waiting for Shockwave to give me instructions. He yowled at me like a cat, then the fight began.

He threw himself at me childishly and I quickly dodged it by dashing to the side at the last second. He was mentally fast enough to realize that this was not a playful fight and he quickly adapted to the situation. He growled deeply, the air around him vibrating as he lashed his tail back and forth. He was faster than I, being much smaller than I was. He darted forward again and I was a nanosecond too slow to dodge him. His body slammed into me, and I could feel his head whip around, searching for my neck. His claws suddenly raked my back leg, giving me a few small scratches. I growled myself and unfurled my wings slightly, throwing him off my side. He didn't give up and rather than jumping for my neck, he snapped at my legs, intending to wound me there so I couldn't properly move. I turned quickly, swinging my tail and my paw, hitting him in the snout twice. I watched the small pieces of armour fly off, and energon ran from between his jaws. He backed up, waddling as he walked. I decided to use the lake to my tactical advantage, if I could just throw him in. . .

He jumped for my head, and at the last second, I ducked, and he flew twisting and turning in the air over my head, landing behind me. I turned around quickly, keeping my tail up for balance. He swatted my face, but I snatched his paw between my teeth, and bit down as hard as I could. There was a screeching wail, and I felt his paw give out from between my teeth. He tried to jerk it back, but it only injured him more, he hobbled on his three legs, howling in pain. I tasted his energon as it trickled into my mouth. I let go of his paw and he backed off, whining. He gave me a glare and his chest began to glow. I watched him take a deep breath and he exhaled fire, which I withstood. His natural flames weren't as hot as mine, his were underdeveloped and he hadn't given it enough time to heat up before expelling it. He withstood his ground as he breathed his flame, and I walked toward him, directly into the fire and heat. I let my own flame charge deep inside me, but I gave it time to heat up. I swatted his face again and he quickly choked the fire down, backing up again. I walked around behind him, forcing him to back up toward the lake, which was a very bad thing for him. He didn't know it was there, and continued backing up so I charged him and he tripped over his tail trying to back up faster. I slammed into his body, throwing him backwards even further and pushing him into the shallow end of the lake. He screamed which was dulled with the hiss of steam pouring off of the lakes surface. I let my flame out then, it was hot enough to hurt me, but not in a bad way. His screams were drowned out by more hiss of steam and the roar of the fire that blew at him. His cries died and he threw himself from the lake, letting his wings keep him aloft. I pursued immediately, letting the flames die and rest inside of me, I would no longer need them. I jumped into the air, pumping my wings to give me altitude. I was much faster and more experienced than him so I caught up with him easily. We collided in midair, both of us trying to distract the other. I kept myself aloft, falling to the ground was not a good idea, especially from this height. He scratched and bit me with all his might, then got a lucky break when he turned and clamped his teeth around my right hip, biting down as hard as he could. I roared in pain, kicking him with my back legs, he held on, and I could feel the hot energon run down my leg as I kicked him. He had finally wounded me, and I had had enough. I wrapped my jaws around his neck, squeezing. I didn't intend to bite his neck to injure him, only deprive him from oxygen enough to make him light headed and open his mouth. Within seconds his breath became laboured and I could feel him snort, then unhooked his jaws from me. I batted him with my left hind leg, pushing him off of me. He hovered in the air, snarling and roaring at me. I roared back at him and he turned and flew away. I let him go, I was hurt, which rendered me unable to land. He was gone in seconds, but I had done the one thing I wanted to . I had deprived him of oxygen just enough so that he couldn't sense me inside his head, where I disable his tracking on me and I had tweaked around a bit, forcing him to forget my scent and get it confused with another scent he knew well. He had been hurt worse than I, hopefully Megatron didn't send him back. I pushed my mind out, searching for the Prime. No matter how far he was, I could find him, even if he was in a different galaxy. I found him, and alerted him that the danger had passed and he could return to his base with his team. He didn't thank me, but rather was concerned for the pain that was pushing back through our mental connection. I pulled my mind from him, answering no questions. I hovered for a moment more, considering on whether or not I should land. I decided against it, I probably wouldn't be able to get back up in the air if I did. I gained altitude, out of the prying eyes of humans.

The sun was rising and I had far to go, and all the time I needed to get there. It took me more than three times longer than what it took when I had led Predaking on, which I did deliberately. Optimus couldn't contact me and I could only contact him. I checked in a few times and each time I did he got more concerned, knowing I was injured greatly worried him and he knew I was getting more and more tired with every hour that passed. Finally, in the distance after almost an entire day of flight, I saw the Decepticon wreckage, relief flooding my system. I was tired and injured and energon deprived. I couldn't help that I was continuously leaking everywhere, and because of how consistent it was, my body naturally tapped into the extra energon reserves. I touched Optimus's mind once more as I neared.

"I am here, Prime. Bring out your medic." I disconnected myself from him before he could respond, but off in the distance I could see the tiny, shiny bodies that were out and about. There was five in all, not that I really cared.

When I was near enough to land, I couldn't have been more happier. It was a painful descent to the ground, my injury prevented me from safely landing. The Autobots stayed clear of me and I did not land with grace. I dropped to the ground, my legs giving out from my body as soon as my feet made contact with the ground. I flopped onto my left side, bearing my injured leg. I didn't dare move it and I knew it needed some serious tending to. Optimus and Ratchet approached, and I couldn't help a whimpering growl that came out, it was my natural reaction when I was injured. I wanted no one near me, but I was hurt. The two bots came no further than a few feet from me. Ratchet understood how I felt, and inspected me from where he was, scanning my body for anything more serious than my leg injury.

"I'm not sure I can repair you like this, can you transform?" Ratchet had brought his only medical kit with him and I stared at him.

think- I think it's safe now." I suppressed my instinct to lash out at the medic that stepped toward me. I didn't want Optimus near me and I almost snarled when he approached me too, but later realized that Ratchet could not do this alone. Optimus eyed my carefully for Ratchet, making sure that I didn't randomly start kicking them.

"I'm not familiar with your body structure so it won't be easy to repair this. You'll have a nasty scar though."

"A stupid scar to show how stupid and naive and young I am. I'll grow in time." He began cleaning, that's pretty much all he did, just cleaning the wound out and inspecting it. He seemed to know which places to avoid and which to be extremely gentle on.

"How does he know what to avoid?" I asked Optimus privately.

"I've no idea. Ask him yourself, he knows." I watched Ratchet carefully scrape out broken armour and dirt out of the bite wound, craning my neck to try and see what he saw.

"How is it you know what you're doing, medic? I don't understand. You know what is sensitive, tell me how." Ratchet said nothing, but rather continued to work like he didn't hear me.

"I've been doing this longer than you've been alive," He began, not taking his optics off of what he was doing, talking and cleaning like he was a professional. "I acknowledge your pain, then just use that to assume where it would hurt the most. I'll try to avoid those places for now, but when I do get to those spots, you may want prepare yourself." He continued to scrape and clean and whatever it was he was doing. Optimus was pretty much a maid for the entire time Ratchet cleaned out the wound. He suddenly craned his neck, sticking his utensil deeper inside of my wound, causing me to growl warningly.

"And," Ratchet paused, jerking his arm and ripping out what appeared to be a tooth from the bite, "It's kind of difficult to assume what hurts and what doesn't when you're a different species. I'm doing the best I can." He put whatever he had been using to clean down and observed his work. That's when he finally began to actually repair the armour that had been destroyed and was intact enough to actually be repaired.

"This one's a little deeper than I'm used to." As he worked he pointed out small little things that I didn't notice myself, which was weird for me.

I swear it was forever and I had started to nod off, but Ratchet kept me awake, he knew it was dangerous for my body to shut down when I was so low on energon. I insisted on a transfusion, but he always declined.

"I need to repair your wound first, so that it won't leak back out." He was very stubborn and it made me irritable. I was uncomfortable from laying on one side for the longest time. I was startled when sudden shrieks reached my ears, they were the most high pitched things I had ever heard, Optimus and Ratchet ignored them.

"What is that?" I asked.

"The children." Optimus said to me. I looked in the direction of the Autobot base, confused.

"I thought you said the Autobots couldn't produce sparklings."

"They're human." Ratchet retorted. The first one came into view. She was vaguely female and when she was close enough to make Optimus stop her before she came any closer I got nervous. She had two different colors of hair, pink and black. She wore clothing and something about her made me feel weird.

"Wow, that's super cool. What are you? A dragon?" Another one appeared, this one male and very short. His hair was crazy, it stood straight up it seemed.

"Bee said you guys were extinct." He said, he seemed a bit more intelligent than the female, although it was obvious he was much younger than her. A third stood by his two human companions, also male and he looked a bit more. . . normal if that's what someone else would call it. He had dark black hair that bounced when he moved.

"So. . . does it talk?" I growled a bit, half from what the human child had said and half because Ratchet's hand had slipped and his tool had hit me in the wrong place. I refused to directly touch their minds, they looked strange, obviously their minds would be even stranger.

"I do speak. Not aloud, as the others do." The short male grinned like he was going to murder other members of his race.

"Cool! You're telepathic!" Having heard how feminine my voice was, they changed the pronouns they were using, no longer feeling the urge to call me an 'it'.

"So what happened? How'd you get hurt?" I couldn't help snapping at the female.

"Saving your keepers. Without me, they'd be dead and Megatron would take over your species and planet." Bulkhead spoke from a distance, quickly reacting to my mood and gesturing for Bumblebee and Arcee to do the same as him.

"Alright, Miko. That's enough questions for now. They're busy and angry and I don't want you eaten." The three bots drove off in different directions after convincing their humans to go with them, with the permission of Optimus of course. I watched three Autobots drive off, glaring at them long and hard.

"I don't eat humans. Why would he infer that?"

"To get the three of them away from you. Bulkhead only used his common sense and he was vaguely concerned for Miko with your reaction to her." I had nothing to say to him and neither did Ratchet so we sat in silence, except for the sound of Ratchet's welder. Finally, he pulled his tool away and shut if off like he had finished.

"Why have you stopped?" I asked him. There was a deep gash remaining slightly behind my hip, I knew that he knew it was there.

"Optimus, I don't know if it's possible, but could you hold her down for me?" I looked over at Optimus, who was still keeping his distance.

"I can hold myself down just fine, thank you," I snapped at Ratchet, offended that he assumed that I wouldn't be able to keep still as he worked. He looked up at me, squinting his optics into a sharp glare before pressing his finger into my wound. He was not gentle and I didn't expect the pain to be so great. I growled and instinctively kicked my leg, to try and get him away from me. I missed and he pulled his arm away from me, giving me a dominant look.

"Optimus." The Prime moved, daring to approach me despite how I had lashed out to Ratchet. The medic directed him the best he could as to where he should hold me to stop me from moving, and I pointed out a few key places that would help to keep me stable.

It was a half of a human hour of excruciating pain for me, which seemed to take longer because of the pain and actually took longer because I wouldn't stop fidgeting. Everytime I moved it caused Ratchet's precise hand to slip and he would have to start over with what he was doing. Optimus was more help than I thought he would be, but eventually we finished when Ratchet called Smokescreen over, who was still standing outside watching because he didn't have a human of his own, to help hold me down.


	15. Chapter 15: Prime

Ratchet finally deemed me fit enough to walk again as the sun began to set. I transformed into my bot mode, it was a little uncomfortable, but I managed well. Ratchet then began to lecture me about how I needed to see him every few hours so I didn't get an infection and just for him to check up on me. I acknowledged his wise words, then followed Optimus back into the base. He walked me around again, just to be sure I knew where I was going. He led me down a pretty dark hallway, which was a little creepy too. We were about halfway down the hallway when I noticed something different. My acute sense of smell picked up a strange scent, one I didn't recognize. I stopped and Optimus stopped as well, turning to see what was so much more important than our tour. Optimus's lips parted to form words but I cut him off quickly. "There's someone here, someone who's not an Autobot." I took a few cautions steps back, retracing my steps to see if I missed something. I did, there was a very small, almost unnoticeable breeze that came from a solid, metal wall. I approached it and pressed my hands flat against the cool metal, trying to figure out if it was just a small hole that lead to outside that was causing the fresh air to pour into the hallway. It wasn't a hole and for a second I was about to give up when my fingertips ran over tiny, miniscule seams that were in the form of a door.

"There's a door here, Optimus." His footsteps echoed as he settled himself next to me, confused and trying to determine what it was I was looking for.

"Impossible. I had the entire place scoured over several times to be sure." I ignored his comment, keeping my palms flat against the wall, searching for any button or lever or switch that would open the door in front of me. My fingertips bumped into a tiny, but much deeper groove and I experimentally pressed it. I drew my hand back quickly, it had pressed itself out of the wall and was glowing a bright red, gently pulsing in the dim light. I turned to Optimus for permission to continue and found him staring at the button, his cheek plates reflecting the bright light that came from the button-like object. His optics held a small hidden fear, but he quickly disguised it and nodded for me to continue. If anyone could protect him, it was me. I barely made contact with the glowing button when the wall in front of me began to hiss with air and move, trembling at first then sliding smoothly and soundly. Optimus stepped forward into the doorway and I made sure to follow his footsteps, I had no idea what was beyond the door, it was too dark to see, but what I could smell gave me chills.

"Optimus, I smell. . . scraplets. They're everywhere." I took a step back, fear crawling its way slowly up my spine. Scraplets were the most dangerous things known to Cybertronians, and that meant me too. Optimus turned slowly, but while we had our backs turned the door had closed.

"It's a trap," He hissed quietly, not wanting to disturb the sleeping vermin. It was a trap for Autobots obviously, I was sure it was. Optimus stepped forward a little, and I could hear his foot hit something and the screech of metal grinding on the floor was loud in the silence. He didn't move and I could smell the fear pouring off of him in large waves. I flinched when the sound of thousands of tiny metal feet clinked on the walls, the floor, the ceiling, everywhere.

"If we could see, then maybe we could have a chance against these things." I heard him whisper fiercely. Optimus was terrified, but his tone held no note of fear or any other emotion. As if Primus was watching over us a light turned on when the last word left Optimus's mouth, and we could finally see how large the room really was. It was barely large enough to hold both of us in, and there was a dark set of stairs that lead down to somewhere. Hundreds of tiny, beady eyes stared at us and out of the corner of my optic I saw Optimus look around at the room, he moved very slowly, not wanting to provoke the scraplets to attack.

"When I say three, we run straight down those stairs and look for a way out." I didn't say a thing to acknowledge him, and he went silent. He waited a few seconds to see if the vermin would get uninterested in the two of us. They didn't.

"THREE," He barked at me, bolting down the stairs faster than I had thought he could actually physically move. I chased after him, but it was too late, the buzz of tiny wings filled the air as the scraplets took flight, chasing after their prey. Lights turned on as we made our way down the stairs, but in mere seconds we were overwhelmed with the bugs, which were chewing away at me more than Optimus. Everything was a blur, Optimus tripped on his foot and fell the rest of the way down the stairs, and I, unable to stop, toppled over him. My sight was jerky, but I noticed a capsule, one that was containing something, or rather, someone. I panicked, trying to scrape off the things that were chewing through my armour, desperate to get away. I heard Optimus swear in his native tongue, then some other words followed that one, ones I didn't pick up. I vaguely heard the hiss of air escaping as the capsule opened, I didn't pay attention, I was shrieking in pain as the scraplets got past my armour, chewing away at the cords that were vital to my survival. I heard Optimus yell, then my vision turned white, and all sound was blotted out of my system, symptoms of my body freezing solid for a nanosecond. I was still a bit panicked after the whole freezing thing, and confused. The crunching coming from the scraplets was gone, and most of my pain was numb. Optimus was moving before I was, trying to stand but failing to keep himself on his feet. I heard the clink of delicate footsteps of another cybertronian, and I turned toward the direction of the noise, snarling a warning to whoever it was. When I turned to face the figure, I was overwhelmed by a strong, feminine musk, I did not recognize it, and it scared me a little, it wasn't Arcee. I blinked to clear my optics, but they weren't any better than before. I still couldn't clearly see the figure, but she was female and she was approaching Optimus. I let out another animalistic growl, warning her to stay back. She suddenly stopped, turning in my general direction to speak. "I mean no harm, beast. I am here to help the both of you." Her optics met mine momentarily and my vision suddenly cleared, and I was slightly horrified to see that her optics were not red, or blue. They were green, bright emerald green, sparkling with the knowledge of hundreds of years, despite her young appearance. She held my gaze for a moment more, then turned her attention to Optimus, he half kneeled, half laid on the ground in front of her. He had his sword out, and I could tell he was very cautious, not showing any emotion, and slightly puffing out his chest a bit to look larger and more menacing despite his injuries. Her left arm extended from her side, and she gently pressed her hand over his shoulder, and I watched in utter amazement as his wounds dissipated into just tiny scratches, and then nothing. I felt the need to launch myself and maul her body to ribbons, but the look Optimus had on his face was no longer hostile towards her, but rather. . . ecstatic? I continued to glare at the femme, I didn't trust her, why couldn't Optimus see that? She held her hand out for him, and he clasped it, pulling himself to his feet. She wasn't nearly as tall as he was, so she looked up at him, literally.

"You're a Prime," Optimus said, his tone filled with curiosity and soundless wonder and confusion. The femme smiled.

"I haven't went by that title in a long, long time, Optimus." Nobody moved, I desperately needed Optimus's attention, I was trying to warn him. If this 'Prime' knew Optimus's name, and she was in a Decepticon warship, then there was obviously something not right about the situation. There were too many questions to be answered to trust her now. Optimus and her kept their eyes on each other and she was the first to pull away. She looked at me, quickly glancing up and down to judge me on appearance even though I was lying on the floor. .

"Before either of you try to kill me, I would like to heal your wounds, Predacon, and tell you my story. Then you may decide whether to trust me or not." She walked over to me, no, walked wasn't the right word. Each step was almost silent on the metal floor, and she was as lithe as a cat. Whoever or whatever she was, had great potential, greater than I had. She crouched down next to me, reaching her hand out to touch me as she had with Optimus, but this time pausing.

"Do I have permission to heal your wounds?" She asked politely. I blinked, it was very unexpected, and just that tiny gesture made my anger and confusion and suspicion melt away like sparkless husks in a smelting pit. I nodded and she laid her hand on my shoulder. For a second I felt nothing, then there was an itching sensation that made me shiver and want to violently scratch myself silly. It was over in seconds, and I shivered again, it was a strange, almost unnatural feeling. She stood back up, not leaving my side. I didn't bother getting up, if she was going to tell her life story than it seemed as though it would be long.

"You said you would tell us your story. Start from the beginning." Optimus said to her. She looked at him and flashed an intoxicating smile, one that even pulled me in.

"Alright then. Well, I grew up with both of my parents, my mom died of a disease that was spreading through the femmes at that time, my dad left. Before that, there were the Trials. Both of my parents and even some of my friends encouraged me to give them a try, fully knowing that if I lost, I'd be dead. But, if I won, I would be immediately dispatched to the Well of Sparks to earn the name of Prime. I didn't really want to be Prime, but my mother was a large influence for me, she was sick and begged me to go, saying that she wanted to see me accomplish something great before she died. So I went, I entered in the Trials and won. A day after I made it out, my mother died and my father left my two brothers by themselves. I was spoken to by the High Council to receive my rights as the only Prime in existence, then left to travel to the Well of Sparks on my own. I talked to Primus there, learned more than a few things, gained some cool abilities, then turned into a Prime." She continued on, explaining what she did as a Prime, and why she publicly lost the title.

"It wasn't easy being the only Prime, everyone looked up to you. They expected you to be a good role model and for you to be able to do anything. That wasn't me, but I tried to make everyone happy. The codes we lived by at the time were disagreed to by the majority of the citizens, so I tried to have them changed. The High Council got angry at me for not siding with them and I lost the title of Prime publicly." She talked on and on about what happened to her after that, but mentioned nothing about how she got into Decepticon hands. She stopped speaking for a moment, and Optimus took the opportunity to ask questions.

"How did you get here, though?" The femme blinked like she was responding to him. It was a good question, and if she wasn't prepared for it, inferring she was a Decepticon spy, then we had a good reason to kill her now and get things over with.

"That's quite a long story. The High Council found me dangerous, so they put me in a stasis pod. They weren't happy either, the citizens started to rebel against the government and I was all for the other Cybertronians. They locked me up, made it so I couldn't get out." I frowned, overthrow a government? I thought the war had gone on for years and years. Optimus caught on faster than I and asked the question that was itching at my armour.

"How long have you been in the stasis pod, do you know?" The femme shrugged, the answer flipping off her tongue almost thoughtlessly.

"Maybe five years, give or take." Optimus's face slacked a little and we both looked at each other for a nanosecond, she was old. Older than she looked, older than Optimus was, or even Ratchet.

"The War began nearly eight centuries ago." The girl leaned forward, her armour gleaming in the dim light of the room, inclining her head slightly as if she hadn't caught what he said.

"The War? What do you mean? There was no war when they tucked me away." She stared at him for an answer, but soon found it out for herself.

"You mean, I've been locked in that fragging stasis pod for more than a couple thousand years? Why aren't I dust? Who's in this war? Who's winning?" She began to lose her temper slightly, but quickly recollected herself. Suddenly, her optics filled with horror, and she looked back and forth between Optimus and I.

"What. . . what planet am I on?"


	16. Chapter 16: Once Upon A Time

p data-p-id="e79a68abcb5b0e4fb9f1ae376770071c"All questions were answered in the first week, it was uncomfortable for everyone. Especially for Ratchet it seemed. He had to check her physical health along with her psychological health, which he seemed to have a hard time doing both. Optimus and Summer got along unnaturally fast, which concerned Ratchet and I a lot more than the others. In fact, Ratchet appeared to be avoiding her, and when they were actually around each other, he got shy and flustered suddenly, like he was scared of her. Or he would act strange, the kind of strange a mech would act if he was around a femme he had a crush on and was trying to impress./p  
p data-p-id="ce047af6662315d7f65a7c9be9950b20"The Decepticons became primarily inactive, except for energon raids here and there. No one came after me, no one really bothered to notice I was gone most of the time, I felt more comfortable in my beast mode, where I could roam freely. I did not go on energon raids with the other bots, Optimus ordered me to stay, which I was fine with, but it increased my restlessness. Half of it was due to my inactivity, the other half was because I wanted answers for Ratchets constant attitude or quietness. I decided one day after everyone went on a critical energon hunt, even Summer, the newly recruited Prime that Optimus seemed to trust a lot, that it was time to get Ratchet to talk. The children were off at school, meaning the two of us had privacy, and I intended to drag the truth out of Ratchet./p  
p data-p-id="fdcd695dc8a14e8e26b9717d5ea2946b"Optimus alerted me when he was leaving, I was off flying quite a distance away, enjoying the sun and fresh air. A few minutes after his alert I decided to head back to the base, it wouldn't hurt to at least try to get the truth from the medic. I was still slow to arrive, no one was in a hurry, Ratchet wasn't going anywhere, and I knew Optimus and his team wouldn't be back for awhile so I took my time getting back./p  
p data-p-id="ba68653d1c84174409e4a6ab20f1f534"The wind speed was low and the temperature was average, giving me a smooth flight back. I relished the feeling of the wind tearing at my wings, I loved the struggle, the strain to keep in the air even though it was an effortless duty. After at least a half hour, Ratchet commed me./p  
p data-p-id="a7f7f2410d9a892a1e0305bb35cffa89"::I thought you would be back by now. Where are you?::/p  
p data-p-id="3ed4894c0968d588f9553cead497e010"::I'll be there soon.:: I replied, cutting off the link. I wanted a peaceful flight back, but decided I had wasted my time more than enough. I pulled into a sharp dive, pinning my wings to my sides to gain speed and lose altitude quickly. I estimated how much time I had left before crashing into the ground, a few seconds at the most. At the last second I snapped my wings open, catching the wind to slow my fall. The effort was immense and I could feel the servos and gears in my wings pop and grind with the effort. I held them open for a second more before finally giving a tremendous flap, slowly gaining altitude once again so if any humans that were wandering the barren landscape did not detect me. I continued my way up, flying as high as I dared. Once I felt I was high enough in the sky, I leveled myself out, straightening my tail to continue forward instead of up or down. I continued normally, not bothering to stay on the track I was headed. Before long I grew bored of this, and decided to commence in a few defensive flight maneuvers, so I'd be prepared if I ever got into an airborne fight. I started simple, left and right barrel rolls, small dips and twists in the air before moving on to the more difficult and effective ones. I could fly in any direction, but unfortunately I couldn't fly upside down and backwards at the same time. I continued with the maneuvers, until I saw the Autobot base in the distance. I gave up my combat and defense moves and approached the Harbinger, the Decepticon warship that housed us. I landed close to the entrance and upon transforming, I entered and made my way to the laboratory, where Ratchet spent most of his time. Sure enough, he was there, typing at the computer and just otherwise standing around looking uninterested in whatever he was doing./p  
p data-p-id="ec31e552912e3cf58433483a39fcc728""You're back," Was all he said, not even bothering to turn and look at me./p  
p data-p-id="ac08bdef09e07c538c555b04bb3351db""Ratchet, we need to talk. Rather, I need you to talk." He visibly stiffened./p  
p data-p-id="f6d2191220a161a3d96b051643aa680f""Is this the part where I attempt to kill you because you're really with the Decepticons?" He asked, sighing to hide his nervousness./p  
p data-p-id="7fc6583e86ec2b45f816b9876690d6b8""No," I began, not bothered that he assumed I was actually sided with the Decepticons. I was, but no longer. "It's about Summer." Now I could almost see the discomfort settle into him, the way he shifted his weight from foot to foot was peculiar./p  
p data-p-id="0b3847c7ca2293f1772eca4d94f4734f""What about her?" He stated plainly, almost like he was uninterested in our conversation./p  
p data-p-id="a803a088c1b0c74e3b4033119a25534a""Do you. . . hate her or something? You act really weird around her. I'm concerned." He didn't answer./p  
p data-p-id="3de2721dd3a1b5ffb8c236c1b9aa91e5""Ratchet?" No answer./p  
p data-p-id="4473eb39d79cadacbb9a25f250fa4e50""It's okay if you don't want to talk to me about it, I just figured it was really stressing you out, I thought maybe-"/p  
p data-p-id="8b514e6cec45127dac64466cc891b106""I know her." He didn't move except for his shoulders shifting with each breath./p  
p data-p-id="e6aaa2bfc7150625c0c2e5587f67eae7""What do you mean? We all know her." I waited for an answer, and when it seemed that none would come I tried to say something else to get him to talk. He cut me off easily, like he knew when I was going to talk./p  
p data-p-id="3b6381164f03dfac2dd793f45ffc3956""I knew her before Optimus did. On a personal level. She doesn't remember me." That hit me like a Cybertronian train. I couldn't quite understand how he felt, I still had questions./p  
p data-p-id="a778bac75cddddbe3f94a708cc82f3db""Do you mean, like-?" He shook his head quickly, his cheek plates turning a different color./p  
p data-p-id="e115caa5e08c6d56a3679b6950ac0ab1""No, we were just. . . close friends. Before the war, I managed to convince her to attempt the Trials. I knew there was a possibility of her not coming back, but I knew her better than even her mother and brothers. When she did become a Prime, we became closer, it was a little tough. She either didn't feel the same as I felt for her, or she didn't even know that I felt something else. She had always been known for hiding her feelings well, I had no idea whether or not to ask, I was young, and scared. I had no experiences with femmes then, nor do I have any now." Ratchet seemed to smile, letting a tiny chuckle out before continuing./p  
p data-p-id="f3f91743be3e91dd4e2d5304e1694c5b""She wrote me a letter, before she disappeared. I still have it. She explained everything about what was going on with the government, that's how I knew there was going to be a war." I watched as he pressed open a secret compartment in the computer center compartment, pulling out an inscribed piece of metal. He kept his head down before passing it to me. I stared at it for a moment, confused./p  
p data-p-id="1b4ac022f598be84793e14b927487948""It's in-"/p  
p data-p-id="2589ad82077c68b039a7253ff5c1551d""Cybertronian, I see that." I took a minute to read the inscribed metal, and by the time I finished I felt like crying. She was quite a writer, explaining everything in great detail. br /br /br /p  
p data-p-id="f962bb900005ad38c7979561de42ca67"emRatchet/em /p  
p data-p-id="7466a41055e3b7efaf817f653c2884b3"emAs a friend of yours, I feel it's my duty to relay this information to you. I won't bother in making it brief, you need to know everything. Of course, I suspect that you already figured some of it out. /em/p  
p data-p-id="090833914bff08ba4d66182cf5660d82"emThe High Council is becoming angrier and angrier with my decisions, I don't mean to do this, but they won't turn the other way. I tried reasoning, but they won't listen. I feel threatened now. The blackmailing I told you about a few years ago has gotten worse and I fear I know who it's from. Of course, common sense says to say something and get help. I /emstrongemam/em/strongem the help, Ratchet. I can't go to anyone, a Prime cannot prevent threats and blackmail. I feel as if I'm running out of options, I know for a fact that the High Council is trying to overthrow my power and take away my title as Prime just to scare me into position. I cannot give in, and I know the consequences could be terrible for you and me both, but like I said, I'm running out of options. I'm planning to take a ship off of Cybertron to any other planet that would be more safe than it is here. I never asked for this, we should have considered the consequences. I know if I disappear suddenly the government will look for you, but I'm more than sure that you'll find a way to get them off your tailpipe. I don't think I'll be coming back and my entire being is against this decision, but I believe it's for the best. Ratchet, if I don't ever get to see you again I'm sorry. I'm sorry for anything and everything, I wish this didn't have to happen. I wish I could make them listen to me, but there's nothing I can do anymore. This is all out of my power as a Prime. I have spoken to Primus about my choices and doubts, but he refuses to comply. /em/p  
p data-p-id="7814d4ba0f11a610439bfd2d7c80af6a"emI'm scared, Ratchet. A war is upon us, and there's nothing I can do to stop it. No one can stop it. I just hope we've chosen the right side. If this is the end, goodbye, and good luck. /em/p  
p data-p-id="51e571158d167f6713b738c5190d0a65"emSummer /embr /br /br /br /p  
p data-p-id="cb1182fc590d9318827d94ac4a445e8c"I noticed that in the last paragraph she wrote, the penmanship seemed to get shaky, like she was getting slightly emotional from writing the solemn words. I could only imagine Ratchet's horror as he got the letter, how he must have felt. His spark must hurt, to be near someone he knew, and yet she has no idea, to get a letter from someone that he held dearly to him saying goodbye, his future was ripped out from underneath him, leaving nowhere to stand./p  
p data-p-id="175898297d83533c2c62c5ad28736b66""Was she right?" I handed the letter back to the medic, and our optics momentarily met. He looked away quickly, but I already saw how upset he was, how hurt he felt./p  
p data-p-id="de1e7e6ab0435e2c4b8dcf2c040395a0""Yes, everything she wrote in there was the truth. The only question is: did we choose the right side/p 


	17. Chapter 17: Yes, A Love Story

p data-p-id="45f2440901a0618bd337ab7e6ceb857f"StarStrukk left me to the Cybertronian tech that sat in front of me. I was relieved when she did, I couldn't stand talking about Summer, especially when she didn't even recognize me. The stasis pod had stopped her from aging, and I knew I looked different than I did when we knew each other. I did my best to hide my emotions from StarStrukk, she didn't need to know how I really felt, how much it hurt to see the one person that I cared about so much, to see her look at me and not even know who I was. br /After StarStrukk left, she didn't even bother telling me where she was going, and I didn't really care. It was her business, she knew where to find me if she needed something. I kept my attention on Optimus and the others, checking on their progress once in a while. They were getting a Decepticon mine secured, so we could at least scavenge some energon. With the extra help, things were coming along quickly, and in no time I opened the groundbridge for them to carry some of the energon they managed to get their hands on into the lab I was in, where there were a few storages for the energon. I helped out a bit, but was more on groundbridge duty, Summer never came in through the groundbridge, but rather stayed on the other side to prepare more energon for departure. When I believed we had enough, even with the extra Optimus insisted we get, I had him order everyone back. Summer was last through, her optics still blazing with the fading adrenaline of the fight. I kept my view away from her direction, only planning on looking at her if she addressed me personally. br /"Ratchet, I believe you still have yet to finish Summer's physical performance test." My spark dropped to my toes upon hearing his words. I sighed, doing my best to act annoyed. br /"Right. Come on," I said to her, waving for Summer to follow me. "Don't touch anything, or break anything. I need it." She followed me to the room across from the laboratory, making sure to keep all of her appendages to herself. I had her sit on the berth, running a few tests that would take awhile first, so she was annoyed faster. By the time the tests were done, I was checking over her armour, testing its efficiency. br /"Lift." I commanded, tapping her foot. She didn't move, and I looked up at her from my kneeling position, finding that she was staring off at the wall behind me. br /"Summer." She jerked when I said her name, looking down at me and quickly lifting her leg slightly. br /"Sorry, I was- lost in thought. Just thinking of someone." I hmmed, like I was interested, and I was, I was curious. br /"And who would that be? If you don't mind telling." She sighed, turning her attention again to the wall behind me, just staring. br /"His name was Ratchet, he was a medic too. Huh, what a coincidence, right? Poor lug probably got himself killed with that smart mouth of his." My self control was the only thing keeping me from throwing myself on her, but with every word that came out of her mouth, my spark ached with a horrible pain, like I'd been stabbed with an alien object. Time seemed to stop then, and I was sucked back into the past./p  
p data-p-id="19025d179505459cd328a5066511e6d2"em"Ratchet, come on," Summer said as she tugged at my arm, her sky blue optics sparkling with delight. "Isn't it amazing?" She asked me, twirling and holding her arms out, opening her home to me for the first time since she'd talked to Primus. /embr /em"They really hooked you up, didn't they?" Her entire being beamed with pride, shining so bright it seemed to come right from her spark. /embr /em"Yeah, isn't this cool? This is what it's like to live big, never thought I'd be here. Both of us." My confidence began to drain then, her soft, welcoming voice really got to me. /embr /em"Uh, yeah. Both of. . . us." /embr /em"So you wanna hear all that stuff about Primus, huh?" She made me sit, then flopped herself down next to me. /embr /em"Well, it's not really my choice, that's your secret, not mine." She leaned close to me to whisper something. I had memorized every feature of her, every single piece of armour, every little scratch, every line that made her the way she was. /embr /em"Well, between you and me, Primus said I could share with someone that I could trust with my life. I want to tell you, if you wanna hear." My spark melted, but I didn't break contact with her, she was so close. If I could just get a little closer. . . /embr /emThe doors boomed open suddenly and the two of us stood simultaneously, surprised. Alpha Trion stood in the entranceway, Summer stuttered something that I couldn't catch over his voice. /embr /em"Summer, you're late for training." /embr /em"Oh, uh, okay. I'll be right there." He didn't move, either ignoring her hint or never catching it. She glanced at me, and I could see the excitement fade into a replaced nervousness. "Ratchet, go explore. Just don't go in the basement, I'll get in trouble if you go down there. If you wanna go home, I understand-"/embr /em"Summer, you're late enough as it is. You'll see him again." She gave me a last look of apology before rushing over to her mentor. They both disappeared behind the huge doors. It was never like Summer to run from her responsibilities, maybe she was scared, maybe. . . she just wanted to spend time with me?/embr /em"Let's not get jumping to conclusions." I said to myself, trying to persuade myself that I could never be the reason for her forgetfulness. /em/p  
p data-p-id="61c004ebc11a5011266d9be961e0e6e8""Ratchet. . .?" I recognized that tone. She was scared, she was concerned for my safety, for my wellbeing. I blinked several times, trying to clear the memory out of my optics. It hurt to think about that, especially that particular time, when my feelings toward her had just begun. br /"I'm fine, don't worry about me." I didn't dare look up at her, afraid I'd burst into random tears. The longing. . . br /"No. Ratchet." She said firmly. Out of the corner of my optics, I could see her head turn slightly. br /"What?!" I demanded, glaring up at her now, no longer caring if she saw how upset I was. My optics were sucked into hers, which had filled with lubricant, spilling over her cheeks, and blazing trails down the sides of her jaws. br /"My best friend. . . Ratchet. I thought you were dead. You couldn't of. . .? Just one contact from you?" Summer didn't bother in finishing her sentence, she threw herself on me, it was unexpected, I almost shoved her off of me in disgust. I tightened immediately, not used to the physical touch, until her scent hit me. It was the same as it'd always been, hers. There was no way of describing it, the only explaining I could do was that it gave me chills despite her warm arms wrapped around me. I instantly relaxed, returning the favor to her by wrapping my own arms around her waist. She climbed into my lap, burying her face into my neck, and began to sob. Horrible, spark wrenching, sobs that made me feel light headed. She talked randomly, some of it was comprehendible, but most was not. br /"I thought I'd never see you again." She said through hiccups. br /"I'm here now." Was all I said, but those three words made her cry even harder, holding me tighter through her stress and anguish. br /"No. . . no, no. Don't talk, it hurts." I had no idea what she meant, but I didn't say anymore than I already had, in fear of actually hurting her. She stayed in my lap for nearly fifteen minutes, showing no signs of slowing her tears. I could hear footsteps echo behind me then, and I grew a little concerned of our privacy. It was Optimus, he stopped at the door, and didn't move. He had never been told about this part of my history, he had really no idea about it. br /"Ratchet. . ?" Was all he said, I didn't say anything in return, and when he finally realized that I was in no mood to talk, he left quickly. After a few seconds Summer sat up, just looking at me. I stared into her tear stained optics, wondering where all the crying had gone and most of all: where it came from. I had never seen Summer cry before, she got upset at times, but she never cried. Hearing her being so upset, it actually seemed to physically hurt me. br /"I can't believe I didn't recognize you." She reached up with her right arm as if to touch me, but pulled away reluctantly. br /"Primus..." She said softly to herself, pressing a hand gently to her own cheek. "I can only imagine what emI/em look like." Her words surprised me, she didn't know that she looked the way she had always been. br /"You haven't seen yourself?" I asked her as I pulled her out of my lap, standing and approaching a glass cabinet door that reflected our images. She wandered up behind me, giving a little gasp and hiding behind me when she saw her reflection in the glass. br /"By the All Spark, I look-"br /"Like you haven't aged a day." She held my arm, standing on the tips of her toes to see over my shoulder. I turned to face her, bracing myself for what I wasn't prepared to say. br /"We must look weird together," she said, letting out a small laugh and looking up at me. 'Together' a tiny smile turned her lips up into the face that I knew so well. Every fiber of my body was against saying anything that would provoke something but I had to say something. br /"I don't care," I started. She blinked, her optics filling with confusion. "I don't care if we look weird together, just as long as we're together." I immediately cringed, expecting the phrase to sound as good as it was out loud like it was in my head. br /"That was so old school. I can't believe you said that." She smiled now, a huge smile that told me she wasn't turning me down. I curled my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me, in need of her physical touch. She didn't shrug me off, she didn't shift uncomfortably, nope, none of that. Her arms lifted from her sides, suddenly tightening around my neck. She was so much closer now, her optics seemed to suck out my spark as I gazed into the endless blue waves. I felt her move and she got closer yet, telling me that she had shifted to her tip toes. It was just like in stories, our kiss was. Storybook worthy at least, it felt that way. It was just one single kiss, not some dramatic make out session with the whole- well, you know what I mean. I felt her smile a little and we both pulled away, staring at each other. Her sky-blue optics sparkled with absolute delight and a small blush had appeared on her cheek plates. Her hands slipped down my arms, covering my hands. I let go of her hips, letting my fingers intertwine with hers, and damn it all, it felt good to be this close to her for the first time. br /We must have been standing there, just staring at each other for awhile because StarStrukk appeared back in the doorway, not even bothering to give us privacy at all. br /"Ratchet, Optimus wants you. He's wondering what's taking forever." She left the way she came, and I didn't question her. I let my fingers slip out of Summer's hands and I walked out of my room, her hands wrapping around my arm as she followed me in the direction StarStrukk was going. The Predacon stopped in front of Optimus's room, and Optimus stood in the middle of his own room, looking a little irritated if you asked me. I felt Summer let go of my arm and I looked at her, it was like I could read her mind. She knew Optimus wasn't going to deal with anyone other than me at the moment, and I didn't feel like ditching her so soon. But her look told me that if I wanted to find her, I knew where she would be. She turned and left silently, not a word was said, and yet we knew exactly what our silent conversation about. I stepped into Optimus's room, preparing for the worst./p 


End file.
